


Since you're alone

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 1st Year Isak, 3rd Year Even, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: Если бы Исак и Эвен встретились на вечеринке Бакка, которая упоминается в первой серии второго сезона...





	Since you're alone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [since we're alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362544) by [allyasavedtheday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday). 



*  
Первое, что замечает Исак, переступив порог дома, где проходит вечеринка, что он никого здесь не знает.  
  
Юнас против идеи пойти на вечеринку Криса и Вильяма, объясняя это моральными принципами. Плевать, какие отмазки он придумывает, Исак знает, что Юнас по-прежнему хочет врезать по морде Шистаду. Поэтому они оказываются сегодня здесь: зашли дальше, чем обычно, попав на вечеринку какого-то третьекурсника из Бакка.  
  
Как бы то ни было, но музыка была хороша, а когда они с Юнасом пробрались сквозь толпу на кухню, то обнаружили там неплохой выбор напитков. Так что Исак не сильно переживает из-за своего теперешнего местонахождения.  
  
По правде говоря, ему даже нравится возможность раствориться в толпе, нравится некая анонимность происходящего.  
  
В последнее время в его жизни происходило столько дерьма… Исак всё меньше спал, состояние матери ухудшалось, он практически не общался с отцом… И, хотя Исак почти пережил свою депрессивную влюблённость в Юнаса, всё ещё не был готов признаться самому себе в очевидном… Ему просто нужно было забыть обо всём, отключиться от проблем хотя бы на вечер. Стать кем-то другим. Кем-то, кто контролировал собственную жизнь.  
  
Они выбирают себе выпивку и устраиваются у стены в гостиной, наблюдая за происходящим на танцполе. Исак краем глаза видит, как Юнас внимательно разглядывает окружающих, и знает, что тот, вероятно, уделяет особое внимание девушкам, желая найти, с кем потусить. Теперь это знание уже не причиняет такую боль, как раньше. Это скорее тупая боль, а не агония.  
  
Исак не уверен, сколько точно проходит времени, прежде чем по пути на кухню на них натыкается третьекурсница из их школы. Как только её глаза встречаются со взглядом Юнаса, Исак понимает, что всё кончено. Они немного флиртуют друг с другом, на что Вальтерсен практически не обращает внимания. А потом Юнас предлагает проводить девушку на кухню, берёт её за руку и, оглянувшись, бросает на Исака взгляд, одновременно извиняющийся, но в большей степени ликующий.  
  
Исак смотрит им вслед, пока они не исчезают из вида, а потом переводит глаза на людей в гостиной. Наверное, ему тоже нужно поискать, с кем потусить, — и дело не в том, что Исаку этого хочется, но ему нужна страховка, гарантия. Пусть они и на вечеринке Бакка, но слухи всё равно быстро распространяются. Так всегда бывает.  
  
Внезапно почувствовав, что задыхается в гостиной и что его желудок болезненно сжимается при виде  _любой_  девушки, с которой он потенциально мог бы затусить, Исак сбегает в сад за домом.  
  
Здесь на удивление тихо. Несколько человек толкутся у двери, но все остальные либо в доме, либо у переднего крыльца. Исак находит садовые качели недалеко от террасы и решает, что именно здесь разобьёт неофициальный лагерь, пока Юнас наконец не решит, что им пора домой. Впрочем, возвращение домой тоже не слишком хороший вариант.   
Может, получится убедить Юнаса разрешить ему остаться на ночь сегодня, прикинуться, что он слишком пьян, чтобы идти к себе домой…  
  
Он пытается решить, что лучше — действительно напиться или притвориться пьяным, как вдруг кто-то резко садится на качели рядом с ним. Исак вздрагивает, резко поворачивает голову направо и видит незнакомца.  
  
Очень горячего незнакомца, твою ж мать.  
  
Исак не видел его, пока парень стоял, но, если судить по тому, как он вытянул длинные ноги, раскачивая качели, он высокий. Его светлые волосы уложены в кок, а глаза настолько голубые, что Исак ошеломлённо смотрит на него, пока голос незнакомца не вырывает его из транса.  
  
— Привет, — произносит он, вскидывая брови.  
  
— Привет, — на автомате отвечает Исак, широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдая, как парень достаёт из-за уха косяк и выуживает из кармана зажигалку.  
  
— Ты же не против, если мы вместе затусим на качелях, да? — спрашивает парень, смыкая губы вокруг сигареты, и, прикрывая кончик, щёлкает зажигалкой.  
  
— Нет, всё норм, — тихо отвечает Исак, зачарованно наблюдая, как дым вырывается изо рта парня, когда тот вынимает сигарету, чтобы произнести тихое «спасибо».  
  
Исак проводит целую минуту, мучительно желая неотрывно смотреть на парня и отчаянно пытаясь этого не делать. Царящая вокруг них тишина с каждым мгновением становится всё более тяжёлой и неловкой, напряжение нарастает, пока парень не пихает его локтем в бок. Исак поднимает голову и видит, что тот протягивает ему косяк.  
  
— Раз уж ты позволил мне разделить с тобой качели, я не возражаю поделиться с тобой травкой, — приветливо говорит он, и его губы изгибаются в улыбке, когда Исак осторожно берёт из его пальцев сигарету. — Кстати, я Эвен.  
  
Исак затягивается, испытывая благодарность, что может на что-то отвлечься, и выдыхает дым мгновение спустя. — Исак, — говорит он, передавая косяк обратно Эвену, и старается не вздрогнуть, когда их пальцы соприкасаются.  
  
— Ты ведь не из Бакка? — спрашивает Эвен, выпуская дым.  
  
— Хм, нет. Ниссен.  
  
Эвен смотрит на него с лёгкой усмешкой, позволяя Исаку снова взять сигарету. — На территории врага, значит. Смело с твоей стороны.  
  
Исак усмехается, чувствуя, как понемногу напряжение покидает его плечи, пусть даже близость Эвена заставляет сердце биться чаще на удар или два. — Ниссен и Бакка не враждуют.  
  
— Ты не прикольный, Исак, — с досадой восклицает Эвен. — Это могло бы стать великолепным началом современной истории Ромео и Джульетты, знаешь ли! Двое предназначенных друг другу судьбой любовников встречаются на вечеринке, но вражда между их учебными заведениями неминуемо разлучит их.  
  
Исак изумлённо вскидывает брови, не обращая внимания на то, что чуть не подавился воздухом от слов Эвена. — Это как-то слишком для тридцатисекундного разговора с человеком, которого никогда раньше не встречал.  
  
— Абсолютно всё является сюжетом для истории. Просто нужно быть внимательным, — улыбается Эвен.  
  
Исак пытается скрыть улыбку, чувствует, как в желудке всё дрожит, когда Эвен не отодвигается, забрав косяк из его руки.  
  
— Я прав, предполагая, что ты первокурсник?  
  
Исак кивает. — А ты?  
  
— Третий курс, — отвечает Эвен, откидывая голову на спинку качелей и выдыхая дым.   
— Если серьёзно, то как ты тут оказался? — спрашивает он. — Ты здесь один?  
  
— Нет, эээ, мой друг Юнас где-то в доме, — говорит Исак и кривит лицо. — Он сейчас несколько занят.  
  
Эвен фыркает, искоса глядя на него. — И там не нашлось никого, с кем бы ты захотел провести время?  
  
У Исака пересыхает во рту, и он медленно качает головой. — Нет, — тихо отвечает он. — Никого.  
  
Эвен какое-то мгновение обдумывает его слова, не сводя глаз с лица Исака. Исак не знает, что именно он видит, но через минуту Эвен кивает и снова передаёт ему косячок.  
  
Набравшись смелости, Исак нерешительно спрашивает:  
— Как случилось, что  _ты_  здесь один?  
  
Эвен моргает, а потом его лицо озаряется лучезарной улыбкой. — Но я не один, Исак. Ведь ты здесь.  
  
Исак молча кивает. Это не тот ответ, которого он ждал, но тем не менее всё равно ответ.  
  
После этого они продолжают общаться, чередуя периоды комфортной тишины с разговорами. От косяка давно остался лишь пепел, но они продолжают рассказывать что-то о себе, словно обмениваются секретами. Исак чувствует приятный гул во всём теле, когда откидывает голову на спинку качелей, хотя и не уверен, дело ли в травке или в том, как колено Эвена касается его, пока они болтают.  
  
Эвен рассказывает историю о своём друге по имени Мутта, когда Исак краем глаза замечает Юнаса. Он поднимает взгляд на друга, стоящего рядом с качелями. Юнас раскраснелся, а волосы взлохмачены чуть сильнее, чем обычно.  
  
— Чувак, ты готов идти домой? — спрашивает он. — Можешь переночевать у меня, если хочешь.  
  
Исак хмурится, ведь обычно Юнас не из тех, кто так быстро сваливает от девушек, пусть и случайно подцепленных на вечеринке. — А сколько времени?  
  
Юнас бросает на него странный взгляд, прежде чем ответить:  
— Час ночи. Пойдём, заскочим в Макдак по дороге.  
  
Час ночи.  
  
Неужели он действительно был здесь с Эвеном почти два часа?  
  
Исак смотрит на парня, но Эвен отвечает лишь улыбкой, никак не показывая, хочет ли он, чтобы Исак остался или ушёл.  
  
На самом деле Исак не хочет уходить.  
  
Но у него также нет достойного повода, чтобы остаться, поэтому он кивает Юнасу и неохотно поднимается с качелей. Юнас уже идёт к террасе, довольный, что Исак пойдёт за ним, и тот уже готов сделать это, как вдруг Эвен хватает его за запястье.  
  
— Тебе нужно почаще бывать на вечеринках Бакки, — говорит он с непроницаемым выражением лица, однако Исак всё равно ощущает бегущие по спине мурашки.  
  
Он чувствует, что уголки губ расползаются в улыбке, и кивает. — Так и сделаю.  
  
Эвен улыбается и отпускает его руку, удовлетворённо откидывается на спинку качелей.   
— Тогда увидимся, Исак.  
  
— Увидимся, Эвен.  
  
Исак чувствует на себе взгляд Эвена всё время, пока бежит к террасе, чтобы догнать Юнаса, который ждёт его у дверей.  
  
— Что это за парень? — спрашивает он, когда они проходят по заметно опустевшему дому.  
  
— Да просто третьекурсник из Бакки, — отвечает Исак, игнорируя трепет в животе. — Он поделился со мной травкой.  
  
— Классно, — говорит Юнас, забирая их куртки по пути к входной двери. — Кстати, извини, что бросил тебя.  
  
Исак пожимает плечами, засовывая руки в карманы, когда они идут по улице. — Всё нормально. Я был с Эвеном.  
  
И, слушая болтовню Юнаса о девушке, с которой он провёл вечер, Исак не может не думать о том, что сегодня с ним самим, вероятно, произошло что-то важное.  
  
*  
  
Исак больше не ходит на вечеринки Бакка.  
  
Он проводит две недели, пытаясь придумать способ, как бы невзначай предложить это парням, но мысль о том, что Юнас может что-то заподозрить, приводит Исака в ужас. Так что он помалкивает и таскается по вечеринкам, которые предлагают посетить Юнас или Магнус.  
  
Но на каждой вечеринке и посиделках до неё Исак чувствует всё большую пустоту внутри.   
Его жизнь дома превратилась в катастрофу: мать начала баррикадировать дверь в своей спальне (как бы ужасно это ни звучало, но Исак думает, что может с этим справиться, пока она не начнёт делать то же самое с входной дверью), а каждый раз, когда он выходит в люди, он чувствует необходимость соответствовать, найти девушку, с которой будет целоваться, при это всё отчётливее понимая, что на самом деле этого не хочет. Сказать, что это на него давит, значит не сказать ничего.  
  
Он не помнит, когда в последний раз хорошо спал ночью, и ему кажется, что он достиг своего эмоционального предела, когда Юнас присылает ему сообщение в субботу вечером.  
  
 **Юнас:**   _Магнус слышал о вечеринке Бакка, пойдёшь?_  
  
Он не думает, что Юнас захочет пойти туда после всего, что произошло накануне на вечеринке Вильяма с Евой и парнями из Якудзы, поэтому Исак собирается предложить просто сходить поесть кебаб или ещё что-то в этом роде, как вдруг его мысли без всякого разрешения возвращаются к Эвену.  
  
К Эвену, который на пару часов смог заставить Исака забыть обо всём кроме того, что происходило между ними на качелях у чужого крыльца.  
  
Исак знает, что не готов посмотреть в лицо этой части себя. Он знает, что не готов.  
Но…  
Но Эвен был чем-то. Побегом. Приключением. Лучом надежды.  
  
 **Исак:**   _Пойдём, встретимся через 10 мин._

* * *

 

В течение следующих двух недель Эвен ходит на все возможные вечеринки, о которых только слышит, в надежде хотя бы мельком увидеть Исака. Он проклинает себя, что не спросил его номер. Вообще-то он планировал, но немного испугался, когда внезапно появился друг Исака.  
  
На той вечеринке Эвен заметил его сразу, стоило Исаку лишь переступить порог. На его лице читалось любопытство и что-то, очень похожее на облегчение. Эвен мог бы чувствовать себя более виноватым, что так открыто пялился, но, так как они с Соней после бесконечных ссор взяли паузу в отношениях, а улыбка Микаэля путала мысли в его голове, всё вокруг казалось слишком непонятным.  
  
Однако Исак… Исак был понятным.  
  
Эвен наблюдал, как тот стоял у стены и лениво осматривался по сторонам. Когда его друг исчез в направлении кухни с девушкой, Эвен заметил, что манера поведения Исака стала более нервной: он вдруг начал взволнованно осматривать людей на танцполе, и это очень сильно отличалось от уверенности, которая исходила от него раньше. Эвен увидел, как он сбежал на улицу, и подождал разумное количество времени, прежде чем последовать за ним.  
  
И он просто… Он провёл лучший вечер в своей жизни — сидя на качелях и покуривая травку с незнакомцем, который совсем не казался чужим.  
  
Однако с того первого вечера он больше не встречает Исака. Эвен не знает его фамилии, поэтому не может поискать на Фейсбуке. Он подумывает поговорить с младшей сестрой Элиаса Саной, так как она тоже первокурсница в Ниссен, но считает, что это вызовет слишком много вопросов, на которые он не знает, как ответить. Поэтому он просто ходит на вечеринки и вопреки всему надеется, что Исак снова придёт на одну из них.  
  
По правде говоря, Эвен уже готов сдаться и хандрит в углу на очередной тусовке какого-то парня, с которым ходит на английский, когда внезапно видит Исака.  
  
Тот заходит в дом вместе с двумя парнями — Юнасом с прошлого раза и каким-то блондином. Он ещё не заметил Эвена («Да и с чего бы?» — думает тот. «Он уже скорее всего забыл о тебе».) и через мгновение исчезает в коридоре.  
  
Эвен демонстрирует потрясающий самоконтроль и остаётся на месте, слушая, как Адам и Элиас спорят о чём-то, старается не гипнотизировать взглядом дверь в гостиную, ожидая возвращения Исака. Тот действительно возвращается через пару минут, уже без куртки и с банкой пива в руках.  
  
Эвен совершенно теряет нить разговора и может лишь рассматривать Исака. Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, но в какой-то момент Исак, должно быть, чувствует, что на него кто-то пялится, потому что смотрит в сторону Эвена и замирает, когда их взгляды встречаются.  
  
Эвен улыбается и почти незаметно машет рукой, и, хотя он слишком далеко, но, если судить по застенчивой улыбке на лице Исака, резко опустившего голову, он, вероятно, краснеет.  
  
— Кому ты машешь? — спрашивает Юсеф, заставляя Эвена вздрогнуть и обратить внимание на любопытные взгляды друзей.  
  
— Да одному парню, которого встретил на вечеринке у Ракель пару недель назад, — небрежно бросает Эвен. После этого он отказывается от мысли сразу же подойти к Исаку и позволяет парням втянуть себя в разговор. Эвен по-прежнему посматривает на него, когда появляется возможность, и каждый раз дрожит всем телом, чувствуя на себе ответный взгляд.  
  
Спустя какое-то время Эвен замечает, что друзья Исака уходят, вероятно, чтобы найти, с кем зависнуть. Когда их взгляды снова встречаются, между ними что-то проскальзывает, после чего Исак скрывается в толпе, направляясь в садик за домом. Эвен чувствует ком в горле, и ему удаётся высидеть примерно шестьдесят секунд, прежде чем он поднимается и сообщает, что идёт подышать воздухом.  
  
— Пойти с тобой, бро? — на автомате предлагает Микаэль, и Эвен думает, что, если бы это произошло пару недель назад, он, вероятно, воспользовался этим шансом.  
  
Теперь он лишь качает головой. — Не, всё нормально. Просто здесь немного душно, я недолго.  
  
После этого он чуть ли не сломя голову вылетает из гостиной и прокладывает себе путь сквозь толпу, чтобы быстрее выбраться в сад. Там больше народу, чем было на прошлой вечеринке, поэтому он не сразу находит Исака, осматривается несколько раз, пока не замечает человека, сидящего на траве в глубине сада. Тот закутан в куртку, а торчащие пряди светлых волос едва различимы в тусклом свете.  
  
Эвен, конечно, не бежит к нему, но идёт очень быстро. Этот сад отличается от предыдущего: он более широкий, с буйной растительностью, постепенно опускающийся к лесу. Исак сидит в отдалении, прислонившись спиной к склону и согнув ноги в коленях, он откинул голову назад и смотрит на небо. Этот вид завораживает.  
  
Эвен садится рядом и чувствует нервную дрожь, когда Исак робко смотрит на него.  
  
— Можешь дать свой телефон? — спрашивает Эвен, пока не растерял всю смелость.  
  
Исак вскидывает брови, но тем не менее тянется рукой к карману. — Знаешь, это ещё более странный способ начать разговор, чем объявить нас реинкарнацией Ромео и Джульетты.  
  
— Я не дал тебе свой номер в прошлый раз, — говорит Эвен, забирая телефон из слабой руки Исака и открывая клавиатуру. — И из-за этого мне пришлось ходить на кучу дерьмовых вечеринок, чтобы посмотреть, не появишься ли ты. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы этого больше не повторилось.  
  
Исак смотрит на него во все глаза, одновременно веря и не веря его словам. Эвен вкладывает телефон в его руки.  
  
— Я хотел пойти, — говорит Исак, когда способность говорить возвращается к нему. — Но я не знал, как объяснить друзьям, почему я вдруг хочу проводить время на вечеринках Бакка, вместо тех, что устраивают люди из Ниссен.  
  
Эвен кивает, надеясь, что он выглядит более уверенно, чем чувствует себя. Возможно, внутри ему и хочется взорваться от восторга, но снаружи он выжимает из себя дразнящую улыбку. — Просто скажи своим друзьям, что встретил офигенно красивого парня, который поделился с тобой травкой. Они поймут.  
  
Исак снова вскидывает брови, а потом смеётся и качает головой. — Вообще-то я не уверен, что поймут.  
  
Эвен чувствует, что хмурится после этих слов, и принимает такую же позу, в какой сидит Исак, чтобы было легче задеть его плечо своим. — Нет?  
  
Исак поворачивает голову, и на мгновение их взгляды встречаются, после чего он отводит глаза и неловко пожимает плечами. — Я не знаю. Я… я никогда не…  
  
— Всё в порядке, — тихо прерывает его Эвен, чувствуя, что в груди всё сжимается от неловкости, которую испытывает Исак, пытаясь объяснить.  
  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Эвен чувствует, как снова расслабляется, когда видит, что уголки губ Исака приподнимаются в благодарной улыбке. Потом Исак снова поднимает глаза на небо и вздыхает. — Жизнь была бы охрененно проще, если бы я был звездой, — раздражённо говорит он. — Им не нужно иметь дело с чувствами или бессонницей и прочей фигнёй.  
  
— Ха, уверен, что «Звездная пыль» с тобой не согласится, — поддразнивает его Эвен. Это попытка заставить морщинку между бровей Исака исчезнуть, и она срабатывает. Исак закатывает глаза, а губы, будто помимо его воли, изгибаются в улыбке.  
  
— Это всего лишь фильм, — шепчет Исак, и Эвен знает об этом, но, учитывая, как внутри него всё наполнено теплом и светом лишь оттого, что он сейчас сидит рядом с Исаком, он думает, что в этом фильме что-то есть.  
  
— То есть ты не хочешь, чтобы я забрался на дерево и выбрал для тебя звезду? — уточняет он и восторженно смеётся, когда Исак толкает его локтем.  
  
— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь, — признаётся Исак, и, когда Эвен поворачивает голову, между их лицами всего несколько сантиметров.  
  
— Это я могу, — шепчет Эвен, чувствуя, как сжимается горло, когда он смотрит на их с Исаком руки, лежащие рядом на траве, и зацепляет своим мизинцем его палец.  
  
Исак чуть слышно ахает от прикосновения, но мгновение спустя приходит в себя и переплетает их пальцы по-настоящему.  
  
Эвену достаточно сидеть так, глядя в небо и наслаждаясь тем, как горят его пальцы там, где касаются Исака. Он практически не помнит, что где-то позади них шумит вечеринка. Доносящаяся музыка — всего лишь отдалённый саундтрек к моменту, который они проживают сейчас.  
  
Они молчат, а потом Эвен слышит, что Исак судорожно вздыхает и нерешительно спрашивает:  
— Эвен?  
  
— Мм?  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь целовал парня?  
  
Эвен поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и совсем не удивлён, что Исак напряжённо ждёт ответа. — Нет, — тихо отвечает он. — А ты?  
  
Исак лишь слабо качает головой. Эвен задумывается на какое-то мгновение, обращает внимание на то, как выражение лица Исака одновременно молит, чтобы он наклонился ближе, и в то же время мечтает, чтобы он исчез. Он не знает, чего Исак хочет на самом деле, но он может попробовать угадать.  
  
Сглотнув ком в горле, Эвен тянется свободной рукой и прижимает её к щеке Исака, а потом одним плавным движением накрывает его губы целомудренным поцелуем. Это практически ничто, всего лишь касание губ, но даже оно заставляет Эвена почувствовать больше, чем он когда-либо мог себе представить. Он словно загорается изнутри.  
  
Когда мгновение спустя он отстраняется, его сердце учащённо бьётся из-за того, как дрожат веки Исака и какими притягательными выглядят его приоткрытые губы.  
  
— Теперь ты целовал парня, — шепчет Эвен.  
  
Исаку требуется минута, чтобы понять смысл сказанного. Эвен может точно сказать, в какой момент происходит осознание, потому что губы Исака растягиваются в застенчивой улыбке, а щека под его ладонью становится горячей.  
  
— Как и ты, — шепчет он в ответ и неуверенно протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться губ Эвена, словно до сих пор не верит в происходящее.  
  
— Всё ещё жалеешь, что ты не звезда? — спрашивает Эвен, и голос его звучит мягко и приглушённо.  
  
Исак качает головой, непроизвольно сильнее сжимая пальцы Эвена. — Звёзды не целуют парней.  
  
Эвен широко улыбается, трётся кончиком носа о нос Исака и наклоняется ближе, чтобы поцеловать мальчика, у которого в глазах живут целые галактики.  
  
*  
  
Он теряет счёт времени, пока целует Исака.  
Их поцелуи остаются невинными, так и не переходя в стадию более страстных. Они целомудренные, и Эвену это нравится. Ему нравится щекочущее и завораживающее чувство внутри, словно с каждым касанием губ Исака он раскрывает один из секретов вселенной.  
  
А Исак… Этот небольшой изгиб его рта, выражающий неверие каждый раз, когда Эвен наклоняется к нему… То, как он моргает, как трепещут его ресницы, когда он продолжает проверять, что всё это по-настоящему и они действительно здесь… Нежные, робкие прикосновения кончиков пальцев к щеке Эвена…  
  
Исак лишил его дара речи. Привёл в совершенное восхищение.  
  
Эвен не может точно сказать, как долго они обмениваются поцелуями, но возвращение к реальности становится жёстким. Позади них раздаются аплодисменты, достаточно громкие, чтобы Исак резко оторвался от Эвена и застыл в напряжённой позе, в панике осматриваясь по сторонам. Эвен тоже поднимается, берёт время на то, чтобы убедиться, что хлопки, которые они слышали, — ответ на какой-то дурацкий танцевальный баттл, происходящий у двери, и потом смотрит на Исака.  
  
Тот, кажется, тоже осознал происходящее, но продолжает заметно дрожать. Исак переводит взгляд на Эвена, и в его глазах слишком много чувств, чтобы понять их все, но Эвен отчётливо различает сожаление, остатки страха и тревогу.  
  
— Я… мне нужно найти моих друзей, — заикается Исак, шумно сглатывая и периодически бросая взгляды на толпу, собравшуюся дальше в саду.  
  
Эвен знает, что должен быть осторожен. Он не может давить на Исака, ему нужно его успокоить. Поэтому он осторожно переставляет пальцы по траве, пока не касается его руки.  
Тот вздрагивает от контакта, но после недолгого колебания поворачивает руку, позволяя Эвену переплести их пальцы.  
  
— Всё нормально, — тихо произносит Эвен, стараясь вложить как можно больше уверенности в свои слова. — Ты можешь пойти искать друзей.  
  
Исак кивает, но выглядит потерянным, словно теперь, когда непосредственная опасность не угрожает им, он не хочет уходить.  
  
— Найди своих друзей, — тихо и уверенно повторяет Эвен. — Но обещай, что ответишь, если я тебе позвоню.  
  
Лицо Исака немного разглаживается от этих слов, он с робостью украдкой смотрит на Эвена. — Обещаю, — отвечает он. Кажется, он что-то обдумывает, трижды переводя взгляд с глаз Эвена на его рот, прежде чем принимает решение и наклоняется, чтобы быстро поцеловать.  
  
Исак, кажется, удивляется самому себе, когда отстраняется, но потом робко смеётся и снова смотрит на Эвена. Тот улыбается, на мгновение сильнее сжимает руку Исака, прежде чем отпустить.  
  
— Я позвоню, — говорит он, когда Исак поднимается на ноги.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга, пока на лице Исака не начинает расплываться улыбка, и он говорит:  
— Ловлю на слове.  
  
Эвен с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не рухнуть на траву, словно влюблённый дурак, когда Исак исчезает из вида.  
  
*  
Эвен звонит Соне на следующий день.  
  
Их перерыв в отношениях длится примерно месяц, но ему кажется, что пришло время сделать расставание официальным.  
  
Он полагает, что тот факт, что Соня не удивлена, говорит о многом.  
  
— Мы просто разлюбили друг друга, да? — спрашивает она, печально улыбаясь, когда он говорит ей о своём решении.  
  
— Это не значит, что наши чувства не были настоящими, — отвечает Эвен, выражение его лица полно тоски по прошлому. Тот факт, что он не испытывает боли, думая об этом, подтверждает, что они принимают правильное решение. — Мы заслуживаем счастья, пусть и не друг с другом.  
  
Соня, вздохнув, кивает и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку. — Когда-нибудь ты сделаешь кого-то очень счастливым, Эвен.  
  
Если ему повезёт, то это «когда-нибудь» уже наступило.

* * *

 

Исак в своей комнате, слушает музыку слишком громко, пытаясь заглушить странный звук, доносящийся из кухни, где находится его мама. Он не знает, что она там делает, и, хотя от этого тошнота подкатывает к горлу, он слишком боится пойти и посмотреть. Вместо этого он делает то же, что и всегда: отталкивает, блокирует, притворяется, что ничего не происходит.  
  
Он прикидывает, велика ли вероятность, что он уснёт в ближайшее время, когда телефон, лежащий на груди, оживает. Исак думает, что это смс от Юнаса или, возможно, Магнуса, потому что никто больше не пишет ему, и даже не предполагает, что это Эвен, пока не берёт телефон и не видит имя на экране.  
  
Исак старался не думать о нём, пытался ни на что не надеяться, но правда в том, что он до сих пор чувствует прикосновения губ Эвена к своим губам даже спустя два дня.  
  
 **Эвен** :  _прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы было прилично написать тебе?  
Могу я теперь атаковать твой телефон?  
Я могу присылать тебе мемы?_  
  
Исак сдерживает смешок и чувствует, как напряжение в груди немного отпускает.  
  
 **Исак:**   _да на все три_  
  
 **Эвен:**   _слава богу, я такой нетерпеливый, ты даже не представляешь_  
  
 **Исак:**   _думаю, я начинаю понимать_  
  
 **Эвен:**   _тогда рискну показаться отчаявшимся_  
 _Когда я увижу тебя снова?_  
  
Исак ничего не может с собой поделать — его губы расплываются в улыбке от этого вопроса, он всем телом чувствует желание снова оказаться рядом с Эвеном. Он на минуту задумывается. Впереди неделя пасхальных каникул, а это значит, что многие уедут из города, отправятся отдохнуть с семьёй или друзьями.  
  
Исак никуда не поедет. К тому же он не очень-то хочет быть рядом с мамой так близко к религиозному празднику, не теперь, когда большинство слов, произнесённых ею за последние недели, — это исключительно библейские стихи. Закусив губу, он набирает сообщение.  
  
 **Исак:**   _завтра?_  
  
 **Эвен:**   _идеально  
Я пришлю тебе детали утром  
Надеюсь, ты готов влюбиться ;)_  
  
Каким бы странным это ни казалось, Исак думает, что, возможно, готов.  
  
*  
  
Исак проводит весь день, то нервничая так сильно, что не способен ничего делать, то волнуясь до такой степени, что становится трудно дышать, после того как получает утром смс от Эвена, где тот сообщает, что заедет в восемь вечера.  
  
К тому моменту как время подкрадывается к 19-55, Исак переоделся уже примерно десять раз и пытался пригладить волосы руками раз двадцать, пока наконец не сдался и не натянул на голову бини. Телефон он проверял столько раз, что удивляется, как это кнопка блокировка ещё не сломалась. Исак вздрагивает, когда телефон наконец оживает, оповещая о приходе смс, где Эвен сообщает, что ждёт его снаружи.  
  
Переведя дух, Исак запихивает телефон в карман, хватает ключи и выскальзывает из своей комнаты. Он останавливается в дверях гостиной, положив руки на деревянный косяк, и видит мать, лежащую на диване.  
  
— Мам, я ухожу. Приду попозже.  
  
Она не отвечает. Она сегодня вообще мало говорила. Исак уже даже не знает, хорошо это или плохо.  
  
Сдерживая тяжёлый вздох, Исак уходит, убедившись, что закрыл дверь на ключ. Вид Эвена за рулём машины в угасающем свете вечернего солнца в самом деле не должен быть таким захватывающим. Однако Исак на мгновение замирает на месте, не в силах отвести глаз.  
  
Когда Эвен широко улыбается и опускает стекло, чтобы крикнуть «Привет!», Исак выходит из ступора и торопливо сбегает по ступенькам с крыльца.  
  
Эвен не целует его, когда он садится в машину, и Исак испытывает благодарность. Он сомневается, что мать наблюдает за ними в окно, но он всё равно слишком близко к дому, чтобы рисковать. Вместо этого Эвен улыбается в ответ на тихое приветствие Исака, ждёт, пока тот пристегнёт ремень безопасности, и, ещё раз лучезарно улыбнувшись, отъезжает от обочины.  
  
Исак снова обретает дар речи, когда они поворачивают на дорогу за углом от его дома.   
— Так куда мы едем?  
  
— Сюрприз, — сообщает ему Эвен, и Исак чувствует улыбку в его голосе. Когда он поднимает голову, чтобы проверить свою догадку, он видит, что в уголках глаз Эвена, который смотрит на дорогу через лобовое стекло, собрались лучики морщинок. Исак поудобнее устраивается на сиденье, опуская голову ниже, чтобы спрятать собственную улыбку в воротнике куртки.  
  
Улицы сменяют одна другую, и Исак вскоре понимает, что не узнаёт, куда они направляются, но он так мало времени ездит на машине, что это совсем не удивительно. Он явно не обращает особое внимание на маршрут, когда едет на трамвае. Лишь когда они останавливаются, добравшись до места, Исак осознаёт, где они.  
  
— Автокинотеатр? — спрашивает он, осматриваясь по сторонам. Он никогда не был здесь раньше, всегда считал это одним из запретных мест, доступных только для парочек на свидании. Он чувствует, как нервный холодок бежит по спине от факта, что  _это_  и есть свидание — пусть даже только в его представлении.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Эвен, бросив быстрый взгляд на Исака, прежде чем опустить стекло, чтобы купить билеты. Исак начинает паниковать от мысли, должен ли он предложить деньги, но прежде чем он находит в себе силы что-то произнести, Эвен уже отъезжает от кассы.  
  
Они покупают попкорн, и Эвен выруливает на одну из площадок, останавливаясь на идеальном месте рядом с экраном. Вокруг них есть ещё несколько машин, припаркованных в разных местах, но в общем и целом кажется, что сегодня вечером здесь не слишком многолюдно. Они молчат, пока Эвен настраивает радио на нужную частоту, а Исак изо всех сил старается не впадать в панику, потому что это  _свидание_ , а он никогда не был на свидании раньше — и уж тем более с  _парнем_  — и он не знает, что делать и…  
  
Когда рука Эвена ложится на его колено, Исак вздрагивает, выныривая из своих мыслей, и чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке, замечая радостную улыбку на его лице.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Эвен. Его голос звучит глухо, однако полон доброты, что не помогает Исаку успокоиться.  
  
— В порядке, — отвечает он, пусть его голос и дрожит немного. Блин, он так нервничает!  
  
Эвен рассматривает его какое-то время, а потом убирает руку с ноги Исака и наклоняется, чтобы достать что-то с заднего сидения. Этим чем-то оказывается одеяло, которое он бесцеремонно кидает на колени Исаку и тянется за чем-то ещё — фляжкой с… чем? Чаем?  
  
— Это горячий шоколад, — говорит Эвен, замечая вопросительный взгляд Исака. — Я подумал, что это будет неправильное свидание, если я не предприму все необходимые шаги, чтобы тебя согреть.  
  
Исак выдыхает бесшумный смешок и надеется, что тусклый свет сможет скрыть его горящие щёки. — Так одеяло именно для этого? — спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало игриво, хотя выходит наоборот застенчиво.  
  
Однако Эвен всё равно смотрит на Исака с восхищением, закусывая нижнюю губу, уголки рта подрагивают в улыбке, когда он кивает. — Ещё я пытаюсь придумать способ, как лучше предложить перебраться на заднее сиденье, чтобы это не прозвучало пошло, но что-то мне подсказывает, что это невозможно.  
  
Сердце Исака тревожно замирает от этих слов, и он старается, чтобы это не отразилось на его лице, но Эвен, должно быть, всё равно всё понимает.  
  
— Я просто подумал, что там удобнее, — поспешно объясняет он, его голос звучит так ласково, что противостоять ему невозможно. — Мы иногда приезжаем сюда с друзьями, и обычно мы просто опускаем передние сиденья и тусуемся сзади, чтобы можно было вытянуть ноги.  
  
Исак знает, что произойдёт, если они пересядут назад, если они будут сидеть ближе, и, хотя мысль об этом заставляет его немного паниковать, трепет, бегущий по позвоночнику, невозможно спутать ни с чем. (К тому же он думает, что Эвен такой человек, который позволит ему смотреть фильм, если он действительно этого захочет).  
  
Поэтому Исак собирается с духом и вылезает из машины, чтобы перебраться на заднее сиденье. Эвен продолжает приготовления, прежде чем пересесть назад: кладёт одеяло, фляжку и попкорн Исаку на колени, вытаскивает из багажника подушки, опускает передние сиденья, чтобы ничто не мешало им смотреть фильм через лобовое стекло. А потом, прежде чем Исак успевает морально к этому подготовиться, Эвен уже сидит рядом с ним, вытаскивает одеяло из его рук и, расправив, накидывает его им на ноги.  
  
— Фильм, наверное, вот-вот начнётся, — подмигнув, говорит Эвен и ставит между ними ведёрко с попкорном. Он открывает фляжку и предлагает её Исаку, а сам поправляет подушки за их спинами.  
  
Исак с изумлением берёт фляжку из его рук, трепет в животе мешает ему сконцентрироваться на чем-то кроме улыбки Эвена.  
  
Звук начинающегося фильма возвращает его к реальности, и Исак переводит взгляд на экран.  
  
Сначала там показывают трейлеры, поэтому Исак успокаивает себя глотком горячего шоколада, прежде чем предложить его Эвену. Глаза Эвена сверкают, когда он забирает фляжку, намеренно касаясь его руки дольше, чем необходимо. Только когда фильм начинается, Исак понимает, что так и не спросил, что же они будут смотреть, будучи ошеломлённым всем происходящим.  
  
— Эй, а что за фильм… — он обрывает себя, когда слышит голос за кадром и понимает, что узнаёт его. Он не может сказать, что смотрел этот фильм много раз, но открывающая фраза запомнилась ему, пусть он и был ребёнком, когда услышал её впервые.  
  
 _«Мы — люди потому, что смотрим на звёзды, или мы смотрим на звёзды потому, что мы — люди?»_  
  
И внезапно он вспоминает их разговор в субботу вечером. Минуты перед тем, как они поцеловались. Минуты перед лучшим моментом его жизни.  
  
 _«Жизнь была бы охрененно проще, если бы я был звездой. Им не нужно иметь дело с чувствами или бессонницей и прочей фигнёй».  
«Ха, уверен, что „Звездная пыль“ с тобой не согласится»._  
  
«Звёздная пыль».  
  
Исак поворачивает голову и понимает, что Эвен уже смотрит на него, и он не может контролировать тихое неверие, отражающееся на собственном лице, когда их глаза встречаются.  
  
— Я же сказал, что мы с друзьями часто сюда приходим, — шепчет Эвен, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. — Я напомнил менеджеру о прошлой услуге и спросил, не может ли он показать сегодня этот фильм.  
  
— Я… ты… — Исак не уверен, что планирует сказать, в его мозгу случилось короткое замыкание, и он не в состоянии сформулировать ответ. Он не сводит глаз с игривой улыбки на губах Эвена, а потом, пока не струсил, наклоняется вперёд и целует его.  
  
Поцелуй длится всего секунду, но, когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Эвен сияет, а сердце Исака, кажется, готово выскочить из груди.  
  
Видимо, Эвен воспринимает поцелуй как негласное разрешение, потому что вдруг обнимает его за плечи. Исак не уверен, дело ли в руке Эвена или он делает это сам, но, как бы то ни было, он прижимается к его боку, кладёт голову на плечо Эвену и внезапно оказывается окружённым теплом, чувствует жар, исходящий от его тела, во всех местах, где они касаются друг друга.  
  
Какое-то время они смотрят фильм в тишине, и, оказывается, Исак забыл, какой он увлекательный. Как сказочный сюжет заставляет с лёгкостью забыть обо всём и погрузиться в чудесную историю. Пальцы Эвена рисуют невидимые узоры на его руке, все конечности Исака расслабились от комфортного тепла, и он наблюдает, как двое людей влюбляются друг в друга. И всё, о чём он может думать, — что кто-то где-то, в какой-то иной вселенной, может так же смотреть на них и думать то же самое.  
  
В какой-то неопределённый момент фильма Исак отрывает глаза от экрана, чтобы посмотреть на Эвена. Тому нужно лишь полсекунды, чтобы почувствовать его взгляд. Так как голова Исака по-прежнему лежит на его плече, их лица очень-очень близко, и Исак забывает, как дышать, когда видит глаза Эвена совсем рядом.  
  
Между ними проскальзывает что-то безмолвное, и Эвен осторожным движением закрывает разделяющие их полсантиметра, чтобы их губы коснулись, встретились, чтобы тут же отпустить, а потом снова найти тепло друг друга.  
  
Это слишком.  
  
Все нервные окончания в теле Исака горят, а внутренности растворяются, и рот Эвена кажется одновременно чем-то новым и знакомым. Они обмениваются поцелуями неторопливо и в то же время осторожно, по-прежнему исследуя границы дозволенного.  
Но Исаку кажется, что, если один из них решит пойти дальше, его сердце, вероятно, взорвётся вместе с грудной клеткой, поэтому он позволяет себе наслаждаться целомудренностью момента. Ему не нужно большего, не тогда, когда Эвен заставляет его чувствовать, словно всё время мира принадлежит им.  
  
И это правда. Они целуются снова и снова, пока Исак не забывает, где они. Пока время не останавливается, чтобы подарить им возможность еще на чуть-чуть потеряться друг в друге.  
  
— Я думаю, ты ошибся тогда, — тихо произносит Эвен в какой-то момент, его губы скользят по губам Исака, заставляя того дрожать.  
  
— Хм?  
  
Эвен отстраняется немного, чтобы они могли посмотреть друг другу в глаза, и гладит Исака по скуле, в то время как тот зачарованно смотрит на его дёргающийся кадык. — Я думаю, что ты можешь быть звездой и целовать парней, — шепчет Эвен.  
  
Исак замирает, а потом его накрывает волной чувств.  
  
Кажется, будто он падает.  
  
Он не уверен, побочный ли это эффект бабочек в животе, или влюблённость может быть измерена ощущениями, курсирующими по всему телу, когда ты с кем-то, кто тебе нравится.  
  
Как бы то ни было, он никогда не чувствовал такого раньше.  
  
И он думает, что не хочет, чтобы эти чувства когда-нибудь прошли.  
  
Действуя храбрее, чем он на самом деле себя ощущает, Исак осторожно подносит руку к лицу Эвена. Когда он наконец находит в себе смелость прикоснуться к его щеке, Исак чувствует тепло кожи и, чуть наклонившись вперёд, улыбается, когда кончики их носов сталкиваются друг с другом.  
  
На губах Эвена расцветает ответная улыбка, а потом они снова целуются — фильм забыт, попкорн рассыпался по полу машины Эвена, а их ноги переплетаются под одеялом.  
  
Это блаженство.

* * *

 

После окончания фильма Эвен бесцельно возит их по улицам — да, им даже удалось оторваться друг от друга и посмотреть финал — и, хотя ни один из них не говорит об этом вслух, ему кажется, что Исаку так же не хочется домой, как и самому Эвену не хочется его отпускать.  
  
Они много разговаривают, рассказывают друг другу о школе и своих друзьях, добавляют подробностей к тому, чем уже делились раньше в предыдущие два раза.  
  
— Думаешь, ты сможешь убедить друзей ходить на вечеринки Бакка почаще? — спрашивает Эвен, когда они проезжают по одной и той же улице в четвёртый раз.  
  
Исак, удобно устроившийся на пассажирском сиденье и не сводящий глаз с Эвена, издаёт нечто среднее между фырканьем и смешком. — Почему бы тебе хоть раз не прийти на вечеринку Ниссен? — подначивает он. — Или ты слишком боишься оказаться на вражеской территории?  
  
— Ты же вроде говорил, что мы не враги? — со смехом парирует Эвен. — Помнишь? Ты сказал это прямо перед тем, как разрушить мои мечты о современном ремейке «Ромео и Джульетты».  
  
Краем глаза он видит, как Исак качает головой, как он, хрипло засмеявшись, смотрит в окно. — Думаю, я предпочитаю «Звёздную пыль».  
  
Эвен улыбается, позволяя мысленно поаплодировать самому себе за романтическую идею первого свидания. Он практически продал душу Кристиану, чтобы тот согласился показать сегодня этот фильм, но Эвен сделал бы это снова, лишь бы опять увидеть то выражение на лице Исака.  
  
— Может, нам теперь не нужны вечеринки как повод для встреч, — говорит Исак спустя мгновение, робко и неуверенно, из-за чего Эвену хочется затормозить, чтобы снова его поцеловать.  
  
Вместо этого он снимает руку с руля и наощупь кладёт её на колено Исака, мягко сжимая, прежде чем отпустить. — Мне это нравится. Я хочу проводить с тобой больше времени.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Исак, и Эвен благодарен, что улицы практически пусты, потому что на этот раз он тормозит, останавливается прямо посреди дороги, поворачивается к Исаку и изучающе рассматривает его шокированное лицо.  
  
— Потому что ты мне нравишься, — отвечает Эвен, просто и искренне. По правде говоря, он думал, что это и так очевидно, но он готов повторять снова и снова, если Исаку это нужно.  
  
Судя по всему, так и есть. Потому что его слова заставляют Исака резко втянуть в себя воздух, и, кажется, они застигают его врасплох. Тем не менее он не пытается уклониться, когда Эвен берёт его за руку.  
  
Сердце Эвена чуть ли не выскакивает из груди, когда Исак тихо шепчет в ответ:  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься.  
  
Они объезжают квартал ещё раз.  
  
*  
  
Два дня спустя Эвен везёт Исака на озеро Лютванн.  
  
После того как Исак немного занервничал от предложения провести время друг с другом у кого-то из них дома, Эвен сломал голову, пытаясь придумать место, которое будет достаточно уединенным и где Исак сможет расслабиться. И хотя на улице не слишком тепло, но по крайней мере уже нет ни дождя, ни снега. Так что пусть будет озеро.  
  
Они какое-то время молча идут рядом, а потом Эвен уводит их с тропинки, и вскоре им удаётся найти относительно уединённое место, где они и разбивают лагерь.  
  
И Эвен чувствует, что сделал правильный выбор, привезя Исака сюда.  
  
Потому что теперь Исак лежит на одеяле рядом с ним, он повернулся на бок и поддерживает голову рукой, чтобы видеть Эвена, в то время как успокаивающий плеск воды, подгоняемой ветром к берегу, служит тихим саундтреком их дня. Более того, Исак выглядит  _спокойным_ , его глаза прикрыты, а на лице играет нежная улыбка, когда Эвен пропускает сквозь пальцы пряди его волос.  
  
И Эвен никак не может привыкнуть к тому, как всё это легко. Как естественно для него прикасаться к Исаку, хотя пальцы всё равно покалывает, словно после электрошока. Как просто с ним разговаривать — обо всём, ни о чём.  
  
Всё это заставляет Эвена задуматься, как бы отреагировал Исак, если бы он доверил ему свой самый большой секрет. Если бы он действительно решил рискнуть и рассказал Исаку, что у него биполярное расстройство. Он никогда раньше не произносил это вслух.  
  
Доктора сообщили его родителям. Его родители сказали Соне. Соня рассказала парням. Ну, а после его эпизода все в школе, в общем-то, и сами всё поняли.  
  
Но Эвен никогда не произносил этих слов. Разумеется, он говорил об этом — о том, как он себя чувствует, о своём эпизоде — но Эвен знает о своей болезни примерно четыре с половиной месяца и думает, что эти слова так и остались непроизнесёнными.  
  
Он задаётся вопросом, возможно ли, что Исак станет первым человеком, которому он решит доверить свой секрет.  
  
Однако сегодня Эвен точно не готов рисковать, поэтому задаёт другой вопрос, крутящийся в голове. — Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы рассказать своим друзьям?  
  
Эти слова заставляют Исака замереть под его прикосновениями, и Эвен терпеливо ждёт, пока тот решает, что ответить. Исак практически сразу отводит взгляд, опускает глаза вниз, кусая губы и неловко пожимая плечами.  
  
— Я не… я не знаю… — Он не заканчивает предложение, но Эвен может догадаться, что тот хочет сказать.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, примут ли они тебя, если узнают, что тебе нравятся парни?  
  
Исак снова пожимает плечами. — Я… я думаю, всё, возможно, было бы нормально. Ну по крайней мере с Юнасом. Просто… ну ты знаешь, как люди иногда говорят всякое дерьмо.  
  
Исак старается выглядеть равнодушным, но Эвен замечает беспокойство в складках у его рта. Он знает, что сейчас ему рассказывают не всю историю. Он понимает, что под «людьми» вероятнее всего имеются в виду  _конкретные_  люди, которые заставили Исака думать, что признаться в своей ориентации — неправильно. В его горле вспыхивает злость, но он не настолько глуп, чтобы давить. Поэтому он оставляет эту тему в покое.  
  
Эвен нежно проводит большим пальцем по щеке Исака, разрушая этим прикосновением только что возведённые стены, а потом наклоняется и успокаивающе целует в губы.  
  
— Тебе ничего не нужно сейчас делать, кроме как лежать здесь со мной, — шепчет он и чувствует, что улыбается, когда ощущает, что уголки рта Исака ползут вверх под его пальцами.  
  
— Мне здесь нравится, — тихо отвечает Исак, сжимая пальцами куртку Эвена. — Кажется, будто мы где-то ещё. В какой-то другой вселенной или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— За стеной, — произносит Эвен и улыбается, когда Исак закатывает глаза, героически стараясь сдержать ответную улыбку.  
  
— Это отсылка к «Игре престолов», или ты снова вспоминаешь «Звёздную пыль»?  
  
— Ну разумеется, «Звёздную пыль», — усмехается Эвен, шутливо пихая его в бок и даря лёгкий, словно пёрышко, поцелуй в щёку.  
  
Когда он отстраняется, то видит, что Исак краснеет, и для Эвена это уже слишком. Он не помнит, чтобы когда-то чувствовал себя настолько влюблённым. Он любил Соню, он точно это знает, но ему кажется, что он никогда не был настолько поглощён ею. А намёки на увлечение Микаэлем, которое он испытывал совсем недавно, совершенно испарились, стоило ему увидеть Исака.  
  
Это должно пугать его — то, как быстро он влюбляется. И в какой-то мере пугает. Но в основном… опьяняет.  
  
Он смотрит Исаку в глаза, и в животе всё переворачивается. Исак улыбается ему, робко и выжидающе, и Эвен готов сделать что угодно, чтобы сохранить эту улыбку на его лице. Исак прикасается к нему, и Эвен чувствует, что его кожа оживает, словно специально настроена на ощущение кончиков его пальцев.  
  
Он бы сделал что угодно, чтобы сохранить эти чувства между ними.  
  
Он думает, что, если будет просто держать Исака за руку, у него всё получится.  
  
*  
  
Теперь Эвену приходит заряжать телефон два раза в день.  
  
Он не осознаёт, что тому причиной, пока не оказывается на полу у кровати с воткнутой в розетку зарядкой от телефона, на экране которого открыта переписка с Исаком. Теперь они обмениваются сообщениями каждую свободную минуту.  
  
Если бы всё было так, как хотел Эвен, то они провели бы вместе все пасхальные каникулы, но, так как их друзья всё время вытаскивали их куда-то, а Исак пока не чувствовал уверенности, чтобы что-то рассказать своим, они выходили из положения постоянными смс и долгими телефонными разговорами перед сном.  
  
Дело в том, что Эвен даже не знает, о чём они так много говорят. Иногда они просто обсуждают, как прошёл день, или посылают друг другу дурацкие мемы. Иногда они делятся своими увлечения — поэтические размышления Исака о вселенной, вероятно, пробуждают все романтические порывы в Эвене-режиссёре — но как бы то ни было, им всегда есть о чём поговорить.  
  
Сегодня последний вечер перед возвращением в школу после пасхальных каникул, и Эвен чуть не вырывает зарядку из стены, когда Исак соглашается посмотреть вместе один из фильмов.  
  
Эвен быстро хватает телефон и ноутбук и забирается на второй ярус кровати. Устроившись поудобнее, он набирает номер Исака, пряча улыбку в ожидании ответа.  
  
— Я думаю, что сегодня мы посмотрим «Ноттинг Хилл», — выпаливает Эвен, как только в трубке раздаётся «привет».  
  
Он слышит хриплый смех Исака на том конце линии, и сердце Эвена практически парит.  
  
— Да ладно? — с иронией спрашивает Исак, в его голосе волшебная смесь застенчивости и восторга, которую Эвен успел слишком полюбить за прошедшую неделю.  
  
— Тебе понравится, — говорит он, водя пальцем по тачпаду, чтобы открыть файл на ноутбуке. — Скажи мне, когда будешь готов начать.  
  
— Подожди… пока мы не начали, — перебивает Исак. — Это ещё одна пафосная история о трагической любви, о которой ты так любишь говорить, или это обычный фильм?  
  
У Эвена вырывается смешок, и он качает головой, пока не вспоминает, что Исак его не видит. — Это хороший фильм, — обещает он. — Я не дам тебе смотреть «Ромео и Джульетту», пока меня не будет рядом, чтобы обнимать тебя в грустные моменты.  
  
Исак отвечает не сразу, и Эвен уверен, что тот краснеет. Он бы отдал всё на свете, чтобы оказаться сейчас рядом с ним. Поцеловать его покрасневшие от смущения щёки, притянуть к себе.  
  
— Ну ладно, я готов, — бормочет Исак после паузы, и Эвен улыбается.  
  
— На счёт три, — шепчет он. — Раз… два… три.  
  
Исак мало говорит во время фильма, но он слушает длинные монологи Эвена и время от времени озвучивает своё мнение, и Эвену это нравится. Ему нравится эта близость. Ему нравится, что даже несмотря на то, что они находятся в совершенно разных местах сейчас, есть ощущение, что они вместе.  
  
Когда фильм заканчивается, они продолжают разговор, и Эвен даже не хочет думать, какой счёт за телефон он получит в конце месяца.  
  
В какой-то момент Исак зевает на том конце линии. — Нам, наверное, пора спать, — тихо говорит он. — Завтра в школу.  
  
Эвен ложится на бок, сворачивается клубком и натягивает на себя одеяло. — Ты сегодня мне приснишься, — шепчет он.  
  
Из динамика доносится тихий смех Исака, и Эвену хочется добиться от него этого звука снова, как и миллиона поцелуев, когда у него в следующий раз будет такой шанс.  
  
— Уверен, это будет лучше, чем в реальности.  
  
— Невозможно, — мгновенно возражает Эвен. — Когда мы сможем увидеться на следующей неделе?  
  
— Вроде Юнас говорил, что парни соберутся у него выпить в пятницу, — говорит Исак после секундной паузы. — Но я могу не ходить.  
  
Эвен чувствует, что хмурится. Он хочет быть с Исаком — конечно, хочет — но ему не нравится отнимать его у друзей. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты бросал своих друзей из-за меня.  
  
Исак вздыхает. — Я не хочу идти на какую-то дурацкую вечеринку, где их будет интересовать только, почему я не тусую с какой-нибудь девушкой. Я лучше проведу время с тобой.  
  
От этого тихого признания сердце Эвена быстрее бьётся в груди, и он сильнее прижимает телефон к уху. — У меня никаких планов на пятницу. Мои родители будут на свадьбе на выходных, — осторожно предлагает он. — Ты мог бы прийти ко мне после школы.  
  
Он старается скрыть надежду в голосе, но не может замаскировать вздох облегчения, вырывающийся наружу, когда Исак соглашается.  
  
— Это свидание, — говорит Эвен, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в широчайшую улыбку.  
  
— Это свидание, — шепчет Исак в ответ.  
  
— Я напишу тебе утром, — обещает Эвен. — Хорошего тебе дня завтра.  
  
— И тебе, — отвечает Исак, и Эвену кажется, что он может представить улыбку на его лице. — Доброй ночи, Эвен.  
  
— Доброй, красавчик.

* * *

 

Исак нервничает, когда в пятницу приходит время отправиться к Эвену. (Он отвязался от парней, сказав, что идёт обедать с отцом, и почувствовал лишь небольшой укол вины, когда Юнас спросил, всё ли с ним будет в порядке, если он пойдёт один).  
  
Эвен встречает его на трамвайной остановке, и их последующая прогулка к его дому в основном проходит в молчании, изредка нарушаемом попытками разговоров ни о чём. Впрочем, они мгновенно сходят на нет, так как Исаку с трудом удаётся выдавить из себя даже пару связных предложений.  
  
Когда они поворачивают на улицу Эвена, он внезапно вкладывает руку в ладонь Исака, и, хотя Исак этого не хочет, но его первая реакция — посмотреть по сторонам и убедиться, что их никто не видит.  
  
— Никого нет, — мягко уверяет его Эвен, на мгновение сжимая его руку, а потом расслабляет пальцы, чтобы Исак мог отпустить его, если захочет.  
  
Исаку требуется мгновение, чтобы проанализировать свои чувства. Теперь, когда адреналин медленно исчезает из крови, он понимает, что ему нравится чувствовать руку Эвена в своей — как и каждый раз до этого — поэтому он молча собирается с духом и переплетает их пальцы. Он не может не заметить широкую улыбку, расцветающую на лице Эвена после этого, и это заставляет его опустить голову, чтобы спрятать собственную смущённую улыбку и быстро краснеющие щёки.  
  
— Что скажешь, если я приготовлю нам ланч, а потом мы посмотрим фильм или ещё что-нибудь? — спрашивает Эвен, нарушая повисшую между ними тишину.  
  
— Прекрасная мысль, — отвечает Исак, хрипло засмеявшись, когда Эвен использует их сцепленные руки, чтобы притянуть его ближе и поцеловать в щёку.  
  
И Исак понимает, что мог бы привыкнуть к этому. Он мог бы легко привыкнуть к этому.   
Держаться за руки с человеком, который ему нравится, демонстрировать чувства, не боясь того, что его отвергнут или что кто-то увидит. Он по-прежнему в ужасе от мысли, что кто-то узнает, по-прежнему думает, что не в состоянии произнести слово  _«гей»_  вслух — особенно в отношении самого себя. Но ему нравится Эвен.  
  
И Исак думает, что однажды сможет рассказать кому-нибудь об этом.  
  
*  
  
Приготовление ланча и просмотр фильма очень быстро превращаются в иное времяпрепровождение: оба они развалились на полу и передают друг другу дымящийся косячок. Но Исаку это даже нравится.  
  
Быть с Эвеном  _так просто_.  
  
Начиная с Рождества, жизнь Исака превратилась в грёбаную катастрофу — даже раньше, если быть откровенным — и он так много держит в себе, что иногда кажется, что его разорвёт на части. Но не с Эвеном. Когда он с ним, всё остальное на некоторое время отходит на задний план. Он не думает о своей маме или отце, или о том, в каком состоянии будет дом, когда он вернётся туда, или что бы подумали его друзья, если бы узнали, что ему нравятся парни, или что бы подумал  _Юнас_ , если бы узнал о чувствах Исака.  
  
Ему не нужно ни о чём думать.  
  
Ему не нужно думать ни о чём кроме тепла от присутствия Эвена, лежащего рядом с ним.  
  
— Ты знал, что тебе нравятся парни до того, как мы познакомились? — спрашивает Исак, выдыхая дым и наблюдая, как он закручивается в воздухе, прежде чем раствориться.  
  
Эвен отвечает не сразу, вместо этого придвигаясь ближе. Он приподнимается на локте, нависая над Исаком, и забирает косяк из его руки. — Да, — говорит он, подчёркивая свой ответ поцелуем в губы, прежде чем снова улечься на пол. На этот раз гораздо ближе, так близко, что они касаются друг друга плечами.  
  
Проходит ещё минута, прежде чем он спрашивает:  
— А ты?  
  
— Да, — шепчет Исак, закрывая глаза и заставляя себя дышать. Он думает, что никогда раньше не подходил так близко к тому, чтобы произнести это вслух.  
  
Эвен, вероятно, почувствовал что-то в его голосе, потому что он тянется к Исаку, осторожно касается пальцами его челюсти, безмолвно побуждая его повернуть голову.  
  
Исак слушается и чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание, когда он открывает глаза и видит лицо Эвена в каких-то сантиметрах от своего. Его взгляд скользит от глаз Эвена на его губы, и Исак умирает от желания закрыть разделяющее их расстояние.  
  
— Почему мы всегда лежим на полу? — спрашивает он вместо этого, голос хриплый и очень тихий, почти шёпот.  
  
Уголок рта Эвена дёргается вверх, растягиваясь в улыбке, и наблюдать за этим так близко — завораживающее зрелище. — Возможно, это наше безопасное место, — шепчет он.  
  
 _«Ты — моё безопасное место»_ , — думает Исак, когда Эвен тянется губами к его рту.  
  
*  
  
Исак проводит субботу, слушая рассказы Юнаса о том, что он пропустил на вечеринке Вильяма. Он слушает в пол-уха, периодически вынимая телефон, чтобы посмотреть, не написал ли ему Эвен. Вообще он думает, что тот факт, что Юнас встречается с кем-то, — единственная причина, по которой Исаку удаётся тайком видеться с Эвеном, потому что иначе его друг давно бы заметил, как он светится каждый раз, когда получает смс. Исак просто рад, что Юнас слишком занят, с улыбкой глядя в собственный телефон, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то вокруг.  
  
— Эй, как прошёл ужин с отцом? — спрашивает Юнас, когда тема вечеринки исчерпала себя.  
  
— Нормально, — уклончиво отвечает Исак, убирая телефон в карман и поджимая губы.   
— Разговаривать с ним по-прежнему дерьмово.  
  
Когда Исак смотрит на Юнаса, то видит на его лице обеспокоенность и старается сделать всё возможное, чтобы на собственном лице не отразилась вина.  
  
— Он ничего не говорил о возвращении домой?  
  
Исак качает головой, потому что, возможно, он и не говорил с отцом вчера вечером, но это всё равно не ложь. Максимум, что он получал от него начиная с Рождества — ежемесячный денежный перевод для покупки продуктов.  
  
— Блин, он не должен был оставлять тебя одного с мамой, — говорит Юнас, и, хотя Исак ценит это яростное стремление лучшего друга его защищать больше, чем готов признать вслух, сейчас у него к горлу подкатывает ком.  
  
— С ней всё было нормально, пока он не ушёл, — бормочет Исак. — Он не знал, что так случится.  
  
— Но как только он узнал, что у неё был нервный срыв, он должен был вернуться, — возражает Юнас, но, заметив сгорбленные плечи друга, тяжело вздыхает. Он кладёт ладонь на руку Исака, и тот думает, что, если бы это случилось два месяца назад, он бы впал в панику из-за этого ощущения — сейчас он просто благодарен за утешение. — Твой отец всегда знал, что твоя мама больна, Исак. Он давным-давно должен был попытаться помочь ей.  
  
Исак это знает. Отчасти поэтому он не выносит своего отца — как и из-за того, что он вообще оставил его одного с матерью. Но он не знает, как злость на то, что папа  _должен был сделать_ , может помочь исправить что-то сейчас.  
  
— Не хочешь переночевать сегодня здесь? — спрашивает Юнас, толкая Исака плечом. Исак хотел бы, но накануне он поздно вернулся от Эвена и чувствует вину, что не придёт домой два вечера подряд.  
  
— Может, переночуем у меня? — спрашивает он, и Юнас мгновенно понимающе кивает.  
  
— Закажем пиццу, — говорит Юнас, улыбнувшись и как всегда мастерски меняя тему разговора.  
  
И внезапно Исаку безумно хочется рассказать ему. Обо всём. О том, что с мамой с каждым днём всё хуже, и он совершенно не знает, что делать. О том, что он не может нормально спать уже несколько недель. Об Эвене. Он ничего не рассказывает, но в мыслях меняет слово  _«никогда»_  на  _«скоро»_.  
  
*  
  
Исак лежит на кровати — домашнее задание забыто, а телефон прижат к уху — и слушает Эвена, рассказывающего ему сюжет их кинопроекта с Микаэлем.  
  
— Звучит лучше, чем та фигня о Капитане Америка и Владимире Путине.  
  
Эвен ахает на том конце линии. — Это была трагическая история любви, не смей называть это  _фигнёй_.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза и старается не думать о невозможно довольной улыбке на собственном лице. (Он просто благодарен, что Эвен сейчас его не видит).  
  
— К тому же не думаю, что готов перестать дразнить тебя за то, что ты сталкерил меня в интернете.  
  
Исак захлёбывается от возмущения, мгновенно чувствуя приливающую к щекам кровь. — Я просто…  
  
— Всё нормально, — перебивает его Эвен, прежде чем Исак успевает оправдаться. — Я хочу сказать, что проверял список друзей младшей сестры моего друга, пока не нашёл тебя.  
  
Исак качает головой. Он немного запаниковал, когда обнаружил, что Сана знает Эвена. Они с Исаком особо не общаются, так как Исак и  _Эва_  практически перестали разговаривать, но даже маленький шанс на то, что она знает, заставила Исака ощутить тревогу. Но Эвен убедил его, что они с Саной максимум здороваются друг с другом в коридоре, когда он проводит время с Элиасом.  
  
— Я уже говорил, что нашёл видео, где ты читаешь рэп? — спрашивает Эвен, выдёргивая Исака из его мыслей. — Ты охрененно милый, Исак.  
  
Исак стонет и закрывает лицо свободной рукой. — Ты не должен был их видеть.  
  
— Ну тогда, вероятно, ты не должен был разрешать друзьям вешать их в инстаграме, — смеётся Эвен.  
  
Исак тяжело вздыхает, смиряясь со смущением за своё прошлое, и поворачивается на бок.   
— Что будешь делать на выходных?  
  
— Вообще-то я собираюсь устроить тебе сюрприз в пятницу.  
  
Исак хмурится. — Ты же знаешь, что я иду в пятницу на вечеринку с парнями. Я говорил, что мне в этот раз не отмазаться, потому что я и так их кидал последние две недели.  
В последнее время его вряд ли можно было назвать лучшим из друзей, да и сколько можно придумать оправданий, прежде чем они сочтут это подозрительным.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Эвен, и по голосу кажется, будто он улыбается. — Я просто сообщаю тебе, что у меня сюрприз для тебя.  
  
— А поконкретнее? — тянет Исак.  
  
— Сюрприз, — повторяет Эвен со смешком. — Узнаешь через два дня.  
  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Исак, переводя взгляд на недоделанную домашку, и пытается не показывать разочарование в голосе, когда говорит, — мне, наверное, надо уроки доделать.  
Эвен на другом конце линии тоже вздыхает. — И мне. Я тебе напишу перед сном.  
  
— Окей, — тихо отвечает Исак, закусывая щёку изнутри, чтобы не улыбаться. — Пока, Эвен.  
  
— Пока, Исак.  
  
Закончив разговор и бросив телефон на грудь, Исак смотрит в потолок с кружащим голову неверием.  
  
Никто и никогда не произносит его имя так, как это делает Эвен.  
  
*  
  
На вечеринке скучно, как и предполагал Исак.  
  
Юнас уже пошёл тусить со своей новой девушкой, а когда Исак в последний раз видел Магнуса, тот болтал с каким-то парнем из его класса по английскому — его, кажется, зовут Махди. У Исака абсолютно нет желания искать Элиаса, и он втайне испытывает облегчение, что тот практически не общался с ними в последние несколько недель. Возможно, Юнас наконец образумился и понял, что этот парень — грёбаный придурок.  
  
Однако всё это означает, что Исак сейчас один, подпирает стену в гостиной и смотрит, как куча людей буквально сосутся на импровизированном танцполе. Он думает, не попытаться ли снова найти Магнуса, когда его взгляд цепляется за знакомого человека, входящего внутрь.  
  
Очень знакомого высокого и светловолосого человека.  
  
Исак замирает на месте с открытым от удивления ртом, когда Эвен находит его взглядом и шепчет озорное «Сюрприз».  
  
Он рассеянно смотрит, как следом за Эвеном заходят его друзья, но единственное, что замечает, — как Эвен кивает головой в направлении коридора. Исак быстро осматривается по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто не обращает на него внимания, и быстро вливается в толпу.  
  
*  
  
Рука Эвена сжимает его бедро, и Исак прерывисто вздыхает.  
  
Запустив пальцы в волосы Эвена, он притягивает его ближе, наклоняет голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй, и наслаждается ощущениями, которые дарят ему его губы. Они заперлись в ванной на втором этаже, и, честно говоря, Исак не думает, что им можно здесь находиться, но ему наплевать, потому что в этот момент они сплелись в тесном объятии, грудь к груди. Они пробрались сюда с разницей в несколько минут, и стоило Исаку войти внутрь, как Эвен прижал его спиной к двери и захватил губы в плен поцелуя.  
  
С тех пор они не останавливались.  
  
В данный момент Исак сидит на стойке, в которую встроена раковина, его ноги тесно обхватывают бёдра Эвена, его руки — в волосах Эвена, а рот Эвена исследует маршрут между его шеей и губами каждые несколько секунд. Мозг Исака уже давно пережил короткое замыкание и утратил способность думать.  
  
— Когда ты сказал про сюрприз, я не такое себе представлял, — выдыхает Исак, мазнув губами по рту Эвена, прежде чем снова поцеловать.  
  
— Убедил парней хоть раз сходить на вечеринку Ниссен, — бормочет тот, касаясь носом носа Исака и обхватывая его лицо рукой. — Сказал, что мы не можем это пропустить, что это будет вечеринка месяца.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Да кого это блядь волнует? — говорит Эвен, наклоняясь за ещё одним поцелуем и заставляя Исака засмеяться ему в губы.  
  
Его смех быстро стихает, по мере того как поцелуй становится всё более страстным, и Исак ощущает, как удовольствие разливается по всему телу. Он целуется на вечеринке с человеком, который ему нравится, он и подумать не мог, что это случится с ним в обозримом будущем. Тот факт, что это Эвен, лишь добавляет радости к происходящему.  
  
— Прошло слишком много времени с нашего последнего поцелуя, — говорит Эвен, когда они берут секундную паузу, чтобы отдышаться, и Исак снова смеётся.  
  
— Мы целовались во вторник, — говорит он, хотя в душе согласен с этим замечанием.  
  
— Слишком много времени, — повторяет Эвен, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Исака и вовлекая в гораздо более невинный поцелуй, чем тот, что был до этого.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты здесь, — шепчет Исак, касаясь его губ раз, другой, третий, прежде чем Эвен отстраняется.  
  
— Я подумал, что тебе стоит хоть раз сходить на вечеринку и поцеловать кого-то, кто тебе действительно нравится.  
  
Эвен произносит слова игриво, но они так созвучны с объяснением, которое Исак предложил ему на прошлой неделе, мотивируя отказ идти на вечеринку, что он понимает, что Эвен сделал это специально.  
  
Исак опирается на зеркало за спиной, смотрит на свои пальцы, поглаживающие руку Эвена. Он хочет сказать что-то о том, как это много значит для него, но не может подобрать нужные слова. Вместо этого он просто использует их сцепленные руки, чтобы притянуть Эвена к себе для очередного поцелуя.  
  
Кажется, Эвен и так может расслышать его невысказанное «спасибо».  
  
*  
  
Позже, после ещё многих поцелуев и прощания, продлившегося гораздо дольше необходимого, Исак наконец уходит от Эвена, пообещав позвонить ему, когда доберётся до дома, и идёт искать своих друзей.  
  
— Вау, кому-то сегодня обломилось! — мгновенно восклицает Магнус, окинув его взглядом.  
Только тогда Исак вспоминает, сколько времени они провели, целуясь с Эвеном, и понимает, что его волосы и губы явно выдают его.  
  
— Это что, засос? — спрашивает Юнас, в порядке эксперимента тыча пальцем в шею Исака, пока тот, покраснев, не отпихивает его руку.  
  
— Отъебись. Вы меня вообще бросили, что мне ещё оставалось делать?  
  
— Чувак, ты должен научить меня своим трюкам, мне сегодня вообще не повезло, — жалуется Магнус, когда они уже идут по улице. — Горячая штучка?  
  
Исак вспоминает жадный взгляд, который бросил на него Эвен прямо перед тем как втянуть в поцелуй, перевернувший всё внутри. Если бы Исак уже не сидел в тот момент, его ноги однозначно подкосились бы.  
  
— Не то слово, — отвечает он, качая головой и сдерживая ухмылку.

* * *

 

Неделя после вечеринки практически идеальна.  
  
Эвену удаётся провести всё воскресенье с Исаком — они катаются на машине, так как это единственное место, где они могут остаться наедине, но это по-любому один из лучших дней в его жизни — а также сбежать вместе в среду после уроков. Кажется, Исак тоже делает небольшие успехи. Он уже не так сильно противится мысли о том, чтобы рассказать их друзьям — больше друзьям Эвена, чем своим, но это всё равно шаг в правильном направлении.  
  
По правде говоря, Эвен не против ждать; он  _понимает_ , и это никак не влияет на то, какой восторг он ощущает, находясь с Исаком.  
  
Он даже начинает думать, что, вероятно, расскажет Исаку о своём секрете. О единственной вещи, которую обходит во время их разговоров. Недостающий кусочек паззла, который позволит ему отдать Исаку всего себя.  
  
Эвен боится, но ему кажется, он готов.  
  
Прошло семь недель с момента их знакомства и почти целый месяц, с тех пор как они вместе, и Эвен ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым, как сейчас.  
Он должен был догадаться, что это не продлится вечно.  
  
На часах два час ночи, когда телефон Эвена начинает звонить.  
  
Телефон громко вибрирует где-то под подушкой, и Эвен, на открывая глаз, пытается наощупь его отыскать, потом долго щурится, глядя на экран, пока не узнаёт номер Исака и не нажимает «ответить» неловким пальцем.  
  
— Малыш, как дела? — сонно спрашивает он.  
  
Раздаётся рваный вздох:  
— Эвен?  
  
И это не Исак.  
  
Эвен мгновенно садится, чувствуя себя намного более проснувшимся, чем пару секунд назад. — Кто это? Где Исак?  
  
— Меня зовут Эскиль, — отвечает человек на другом конце линии. — Я сейчас с Исаком.  
  
Голос Эскиля звучит безучастно, но Эвен не может придумать ни одного  _хорошего_  сценария, в котором незнакомец решил бы звонить ему посреди ночи с телефона Исака. Чувствуя, как паника пружиной сжимается в груди, Эвен всё же выдавливает вопросы сквозь сжимающееся горло. — Где он? С ним всё в порядке?  
  
— Мы на улице у клуба, — спокойно отвечает Эскиль. Эвену кажется, что если он прислушается изо всех сил, то различит голос Исака на заднем плане. — Он напился и не хочет идти домой, и…  
  
Эвену больше не нужно ничего слышать.  
  
— Дай мне адрес, я уже бегу, — перебивает он, спускаясь с кровати и пытаясь в темноте найти худи и кроссовки.  
  
Эскиль на одном дыхании сообщает адрес, пока он одевается, и когда заканчивает, Эвен уже одет и, схватив ключи, торопливо выходит из дома.  
  
— Никуда не уходи. Я скоро буду.  
  
*  
  
Первое, что видит Эвен, когда оказывается у клуба, — Исак сидит на поребрике, а перед ним стоит человек. Он не задумываясь подбегает к ним и падает на колени рядом со своим парнем.  
  
— Исак, — тихо произносит он, кладёт руку ему на спину и начинает успокаивающе гладить между лопаток.  
  
— Эвен? — неразборчиво бормочет тот и ох! Исак поднимает голову, и одного взгляда на него достаточно, чтобы понять, что он не в себе. Сколько же он блядь выпил? Как его вообще  _пустили_  в клуб?  
  
Эвен даёт себе ещё секунду, чтобы рассмотреть лицо Исака, и потом переводит взгляда на того, кто, как он полагает, и есть Эскиль. — Сколько он выпил?  
  
Эскиль лишь беспомощно пожимает плечами. — Я нашёл его примерно час назад. К тому моменту он уже напился. Я заставил его выпить немного воды, но стоило мне упомянуть, что ему нужно домой, он впал в панику.  
  
— Н-не пойду домой, — настаивает Исак, и Эвен думает, что его слова, вероятно, звучали бы более убедительно, если бы он не запинался. — Пожалуйста, Эвен. Я  _не могу_. Она сумасшедшая. Она кричала и…  
  
Эвен застывает на месте. Исак никогда особо не говорил о доме, всегда лишь вскользь упоминал что-то, если об этом заходил разговор, и Эвен злится на себя, что не спрашивал раньше. Он внимательно смотрит на Исака, видит откровенную панику на его лице и прижимает к себе. — Окей. Всё в порядке. Тебе не придётся туда идти. Всё хорошо.  
  
Исак льнёт к нему, и Эвен запускает руку в его волосы, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Эскиля. Тот, кажется, понимает невысказанный вопрос по лицу Эвена, и начинает быстро говорить.  
  
— Я пытался заставить его позвонить кому-нибудь, когда он сказал, что не пойдёт домой, но он с трудом мог прочитать список контактов. Он не сказал мне, кому позвонить, но рядом с твоим именем было сердечко, так что… — Эскиль замолкает и, грустно улыбнувшись, кивает в сторону клуба. — Учитывая, как мало он рассказал мне и что это за клуб, я подумал, что ты — наиболее безопасный вариант.  
  
Эвену нужно немного времени, чтобы переварить информацию, а потом он облегчённо выдыхает. — Спасибо, что позвонил, — говорит он, снова глядя на Исака и думая, как доставить его к себе домой в таком состоянии.  
  
— Слушай, я не хочу вмешиваться, — говорит Эскиль, заставляя Эвена снова посмотреть на себя. — Но, если ему нужно место переночевать, он может пойти ко мне.  
  
Эвен чувствует, как напрягается от этого приглашения, пусть Эскиль до сего момента и казался искренним. — Спасибо, но я заберу его к себе.  
  
Эскиль многозначительно смотрит на практически вырубившегося Исака, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Эвена. — Ты уже познакомил его с родителями?  
  
— Нет, а что? — хмурится тот.  
  
Эскиль кивает, словно ожидал подобного, и продолжает. — Я не думаю, что будет правильно, если они впервые увидят его посреди ночи пьяного в сопли, — поморщившись, говорит он. — Одна из моих соседок, Нура, учится вместе с Исаком, и наша квартира недалеко отсюда. Он может переночевать там, а утром мы решим, что делать. Ты тоже можешь остаться, если так тебе будет спокойнее.  
  
Эвен размышляет об этом какое-то время, пытаясь найти лучшее решение. Он не такой дурак, чтобы отпустить Исака с Эскилем одного, но он осознаёт, что тот позаботился об Исаке и позвонил Эвену, хотя мог бы легко воспользоваться им, если бы захотел.  
  
— Окей, — наконец выдыхает он. — Ладно. Да, спасибо.  
  
Эскиль кивает, коротко улыбнувшись, и опускается на корточки рядом с Исаком. — Эй, Исак. Мы идём ко мне домой, ладно? Эвен тоже идёт с нами. Тебе не нужно возвращаться к себе.  
  
— Нет, не могу к тебе, — бормочет Исак, зажмурившись и качая головой. — Там Нура.  
  
— Нура сегодня ночует у Эвы, — успокаивает его Эскиль. — Я посплю в её комнате, а вы с Эвеном останетесь в моей. А утром я обязательно разбужу вас до того, как она вернётся.  
  
Кажется, Исак пытается обдумать услышанное и наконец неуверенно кивает, позволяя им поднять его на ноги. Он в основном опирается на Эвена, когда они идут по улице, но Эскиль твёрдо и терпеливо поддерживает его с другой стороны и помогает двигаться каждый раз, когда Исак замедляет ход.  
  
— Почему ты помог ему? — не может не спросить Эвен спустя несколько минут, когда Исак практически вырубается на ходу, повиснув на их руках.  
  
— Я не знаю, что происходит у него дома, — отвечает Эскиль. — Я могу только предполагать, но, принимая во внимание, что он напился до потери сознания в гей-баре, однозначно сбежал из дома и встречается с парнем, готов поспорить, что сегодня с ним случилось что-то плохое. Я не собирался позволять ему вернуться туда.  
  
Эвен должен был знать, что в Исаке было ещё что-то. Он должен был увидеть, догадаться. Исак всегда был очень отстранённым, когда речь заходила о его семье или о том, чтобы Эвен пришёл к нему в гости, но он думал, дело в том, что Исак был не готов признаться в своей ориентации. Эвен должен был понять, что дело не только в этом.  
  
— Нура и Эва уже как-то упоминали, что он, возможно, гей, — добавляет Эскиль через мгновение. — Я смотрел его инстаграм на прошлой неделе. На самом деле только поэтому я его и узнал. Я рад, что это был я.  
  
Эвен думает, что могло бы случиться, если бы кто-то другой нашёл Исака сегодня, и сильнее обнимает его, кивает Эскилю. — Я тоже рад, что это был ты.  
  
*  
  
Эвен мало спит этой ночью.  
  
Сначала он слишком занят, переживая за Исака, делая всё, чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке. Потом Эвен проводит полночи, снова и снова прокручивая в голове их разговоры, стараясь увидеть какие-то знаки, которые пропустил. В конце концов сон одолевает его около пяти утра.  
  
Он просыпается около десяти и с облегчением видит, что Исак всё ещё спит рядом. Эвен поворачивается на бок и осторожно гладит Исака по голове, убирая волосы, упавшие тому на лоб. Исак выглядит намного младше, когда спит, когда между его бровей нет глубокой морщинки, а под глазами не залегают чёрные тени. И Эвен внезапно потрясён напоминанием о том, что Исаку всего шестнадцать. Почти семнадцать, да, но он всё равно ещё слишком юн, чтобы выглядеть, словно несёт непосильную для себя ношу.  
  
Эвен осторожно проводит кончиком пальца по лбу Исака, по линии челюсти и хочет убрать руку, когда тот начинает шевелиться. Тогда Эвен кладёт руку ему на плечо, готовясь успокоить, если придётся.  
  
Исак просыпается медленно, его ресницы дрожат, и он сонно моргает в тусклом свете утра, пока воспоминания о прошлой ночи не настигают его, заставляя мгновенно сесть. Очевидно, такие резкие движения плохо сочетаются с похмельем, которое явно мучает его сейчас. Исак тихо стонет, зажмуриваясь и прижимая одну руку ко лбу, а второй хватаясь за живот.  
  
— Привет, — мягко произносит Эвен, садясь рядом и нежно гладя его по спине. — Исак, успокойся. Всё хорошо.  
  
Исак очень осторожно поворачивает голову и приоткрывает глаза. Эвен не может не заметить облегчения на его лице. — Эвен?  
  
— Доброе утро, — шепчет он, наклоняя голову и целуя Исака в лоб.  
  
Исак вздыхает от прикосновения и наваливается на него всем телом. Эвен, не колеблясь, принимает его вес, обхватывая руками и откидываясь назад, чтобы опереться на изголовье кровати. Он продолжает гладить Исака по спине и чувствует, как тот цепляется за ткань его футболки.  
  
— Я не помню, что случилось прошлой ночью, — бормочет Исак через какое-то время. — Я только помню, как напивался в клубе. Я думал… я не знал, где я, когда проснулся.  
Эвен старается не реагировать на это, отказываясь думать, что могло бы случиться с Исаком, если бы Эскиль не нашёл его в нужный момент.  
  
— Тебя нашёл Эскиль, — тихо говорит он, прижимаясь щекой к макушке Исака. — Он позвонил мне с твоего телефона, когда ты сказал ему, что не можешь пойти домой.  
  
Он чувствует, как Исак напряжённо замирает, но решает никак не комментировать.  
  
— Эскиль… — слабо произносит Исак, немного отодвигаясь, чтобы посмотреть на Эвена. — Кто… Какой… погоди, тот Эскиль, который сосед Нуры?  
  
Эвен кивает, и делает всё, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно, когда произносит:  
— Мы в их квартире.  
  
Когда он видит, как в глазах Исака начинает плескаться паника, он быстро продолжает:  
— Нуры нет дома. Эскиль спал в её комнате. Мы сейчас у него.  
  
Исак, помолчав, кивает и осматривается по сторонам, а Эвен тянется за обезболивающим и стаканом с водой, которые Эскиль оставил на тумбочке, и, легко толкнув его локтем, предлагает их Исаку.  
  
Исак слабо улыбается и глотает таблетку, возвращая Эвену стакан, как вдруг ему в голову приходит мысль. — О боже, я ведь не блевал прошлой ночью?  
  
Эвен молчит, и Исак стонет, мгновенно закрывая лицо руками. Эвен тихо смеётся и снова обнимает его. — Это было в ванной — в наименее неприятном месте, где ты мог блевать. И мы дали тебе ополаскиватель для рта после всего. Клянусь, я по-прежнему схожу по тебе с ума.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза, но Эвен замечает, как на его лице начинает зарождаться улыбка. Он целует Исака в висок, чтобы подтвердить свои слова, и этого достаточно, чтобы тот снова расслабился в его руках.  
  
Они молчат несколько минут, пока Эвен не решает, что больше не может ждать. — Малыш, — шепчет он. — Что случилось прошлой ночью? Почему ты не мог пойти домой?  
  
Исак застывает в его руках, но прежде чем Эвен начинает надеяться на ответ, дверь комнаты со скрипом открывается.  
  
В дверной щели показалась голова Эскиля. Поняв, что они не спят, он заходит внутрь.  
Исак отодвигается от Эвена, чтобы нормально сесть, и Эвен замечает робость, с которой тот смотрит на Эскиля.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, дружок? — спрашивает Эскиль с ободряющей улыбкой. Он засовывает под мышку два полотенца, которые до этого держал в руках, и подходит к шкафу.  
  
— Нормально, — отвечает Исак, откашлявшись. — Эвен сказал, что ты мне помог прошлой ночью. Спасибо.  
  
Эскиль смотрит на них через плечо, и теперь его улыбка кажется ярче. — Даже в голову не бери. — Он оборачивается, держа в руках стопку одежды, которую кладёт перед Исаком вместе с полотенцами. — Я подумал, ты захочешь принять душ. Под раковиной есть запасная зубная щётка. Я приготовлю нам завтрак, пока вы приводите себя в порядок.  
  
Исак выглядит настолько потрясённым добротой Эскиля, что сердце Эвена болезненно сжимается от понимания, что такое поведение непривычно для него. Потом Исак переводит взгляд с Эскиля на Эвена, и тот сжимает его руку. Исак вздыхает и выбирается из постели, неуверенно вставая на дрожащие ноги. Он берёт предложенную одежду, неуверенно улыбаясь, и кивает, когда Эскиль объясняет, что ванная находится справа по коридору.  
  
Как только Исак выходит из комнаты, Эскиль поворачивается к Эвену, и выражение его лица становится гораздо более суровым, чем несколько минут назад. — Он рассказал, что случилось?  
  
Эвен отрицательно качает головой. — Я спросил его, прямо перед тем как ты зашёл, и он ужасно напрягся. Может, он расскажет после завтрака.  
  
Эскиль, вздохнув, кивает и садится на кровать. — Слушай, я знаю, что мы пока не в курсе полной картины, но, если он не может вернуться домой, пусть остаётся здесь. У нас нет свободной комнаты, но диван в гостиной вполне удобный.  
  
Эвен улыбается в ответ на предложение, но он уже знает, что скажет Исак. — Я не думаю, что Исаку будет комфортно, если кто-то из школы узнает, что с ним происходит. Даже если Нура пообещает никому не говорить, — объясняет он, грустно улыбаясь. — Но мне кажется, мои родители не будут возражать, если он поживёт какое-то время у нас.  
  
Эвен думал об этом большую часть ночи. Если Исак не может вернуться домой, то Эвен о нём позаботится. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Исак не поговорит со своими друзьями, и они не придумают какое-то другое решение.  
  
Эскиль снова кивает, словно ожидал чего-то подобного. — И всё же… Я предложу ему.  
  
Эвен внезапно чувствует прилив благодарности к Эскилю. Он особо его не знает, но понимает, что нужно быть человеком особого склада, чтобы предложить помощь незнакомцу, когда тот больше всего в этом нуждается. — Спасибо, Эскиль. Правда, я не… я даже думать не хочу, что могло бы случиться с Исаком вчера, если бы не ты.  
  
Эскиль скромно пожимает плечами и поднимается на ноги. — Пойду готовить завтрак.

* * *

 

После завтрака Эскиль любезно позволяет им остаться в его комнате ещё на какое-то время, отмахиваясь от возражений и утверждая, что и так собирался провести субботнее утро на диване перед телевизором. Исак благодарен ему за это. Он испытывает ещё большую признательность, когда Эскиль обещает написать Нуре и узнать, когда она собирается прийти домой, чтобы они могли заранее подготовиться. Однако всё это не помогает справиться с ужасом, который Исак испытывает от понимания, какой им с Эвеном предстоит разговор.  
  
Никто из них поначалу не произносит ни слова. Словно по безмолвному согласию они просто забираются на кровать и принимают то же положение, что и раньше.  
  
Исак сворачивается клубком рядом с Эвеном и пытается прикинуть, получится ли у него сменить тему разговора, когда тот осторожно касается лбом его виска и умоляюще шепчет:  
— Малыш…  
  
Исак чувствует, как в горле образуется комок, а глаза щиплет, когда обрывки воспоминаний о его вечере дома начинают накатывать на него разрушительными волнами.  
  
Проходит слишком много времени, и он знает, что испытываемая сейчас тошнота не имеет никакого отношения к количеству выпитого накануне алкоголя. И всё же в какой-то момент Исак заставляет слова вырваться наружу.  
  
— С моей мамой что-то не так, — шепчет он, ощущая, как саднит горло и горят крепко зажмуренные глаза.  
  
Он чувствует, как Эвен замирает рядом с ним, но не находит в себе смелости открыть глаза и посмотреть на выражение его лица.  
  
— В каком смысле? — спрашивает Эвен, и его голос звучит как-то иначе. Как будто он где-то очень далеко, словно Исак находится под водой и никак не может до него дотянуться.  
  
Исак сглатывает и закусывает щёку изнутри, пока не чувствует вкус крови. — Она… она… Думаю, она больна. У неё галлюцинации, и она… В общем, она думает, что наступает конец света, и за ней придёт дьявол, и она… Вчера, когда я пришёл домой… — Он обрывает себя, чувствуя, как рыдания подкатывают к горлу, и находит силы в том, как крепко обнимает его Эвен. — Вчера я пришёл домой, и она меня не узнала.  
  
У Исака перехватывает дыхание, и ему стыдно, но всё же это лучше, чем плакать. — Это было словно… Словно она меня вообще не видела. Она всё кричала, что они придут за ней. Я не мог заставить её перестать, поэтому я спрятался в своей комнате. — Его голос немного дрожит в конце предложения, а в груди всё сжимается, но Исак заставляет себя продолжать. — Она никак не переставала кричать, — шепчет он с дрожью в голосе.   
— Поэтому я ушёл.  
  
Эвен молчит очень долго, но при этом продолжает его обнимать, и Исак держится за эту мысль.  
  
Наконец Эвен нарушает молчание:  
— Исак, как давно это с ней?  
  
Исак неловко пожимает плечами. — Всегда? — отвечает он, и это ни вопрос и ни ответ. — Всё было нормально, когда я был младше, но, после того как ушёл отец, всё стало плохо. Она не всегда… не в себе… Иногда… иногда она просто лежит целыми днями в кровати и всё такое.  
  
Он осмеливается посмотреть на Эвена и чувствует подступающую панику, замечая, как тот хмурится. Но потом Эвен встречается с ним взглядом, и беспокойство перевешивает всё остальные его чувства. — Малыш, когда твой отец ушёл?  
  
Исак облизывает губы. — В декабре.  
  
— И ты с тех пор был с ней один?  
  
Исак молча кивает.  
  
— Не ты должен о ней заботиться, — говорит Эвен, тем самым повторяя то, в чём Юнас убеждал Исака уже несколько месяцев. — Ей нужны правильный уход и лечение. Она… Исак, кажется, у неё уже несколько месяцев длится этот эпизод. Это может быть психоз.  
Исак морщит лоб. Он всегда знал, что ей нужна помощь. Он всегда знал, что с ней что-то не так. И он достаточное количество раз гуглил симптомы, чтобы узнать слова, которые произносит Эвен. Просто он не уверен, откуда сам Эвен их знает. — Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
Исак ничего такого не имеет в виду, это скорее обычное любопытство, чем что-то ещё, но его вопрос заставляет Эвена снова замереть на месте, и на этот раз это гораздо более ощутимо. Его лицо становится непроницаемым, лишь в глазах плещется паника, и Исак бы не понял, что происходит, если бы всё это не было ему знакомо. Он знает, что именно так выглядит сам, когда понимает, что облажался.  
  
— Эвен, — неуверенно произносит он, побуждая того объяснить.  
  
Исак видит, как Эвен прокручивает всё ситуацию в голове. Видит, как он пытается придумать отмазку. Но Исаку не нужна отмазка. Ему нужна правда. Он хочет знать, почему простой вопрос заставил его парня так закрыться.  
  
Наконец Эвен осмеливается посмотреть Исаку в глаза, и на его лице написана странная смесь мольбы и поражения. — У меня биполярное расстройство, — тихо говорит он. — Я… у меня тоже иногда бывают эпизоды.  
  
Исак моргает и мыслями возвращается к своей матери, к тому, как не мог достучаться до неё вчера. Эвен не такой, он никогда не был таким. — Как моя…?  
  
— Нет, не как твоя мама, — поспешно перебивает его Эвен. — Ну или… я точно не знаю. Мне поставили диагноз в декабре, после того как у меня был маниакальный эпизод. Больше такого не повторялось, так что я… я не знаю, насколько плохо это может быть.  
  
— Но ты в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает Исак. У него немного кружится голова, мозг по-прежнему отказывается работать после вчерашней ночи, а в висках тупо бьётся боль, но он пытается сконцентрироваться на самом важном — нужно стереть испуганное выражение с лица Эвена.  
  
Эвен быстро кивает и лихорадочно продолжает объяснения. — Я с декабря хожу на терапию. Лекарства, которые мне сначала назначили, особо не помогли. Точнее… они помогали, но из-за них я всё время чувствовал себя словно в оцепенении, поэтому теперь я пью другие. Для этого… нужно три месяца, чтобы понять, работают ли они, потому что организму необходимо к ним приспособиться, но пока я в порядке.  
  
Исаку требуется секунда, чтобы понять всё, что Эвен ему сказал. Если честно, он не знает, как реагировать, но думает, что, возможно, лучший вариант — не реагировать никак, пока он не придумает, что сказать. Поэтому сейчас он просто шепчет «окей» и снова прижимается к Эвену, изо всех сил обнимая его, так как считает, что сейчас им обоим это нужно.  
  
Эвен медлит какое-то мгновение, а потом обнимает Исака в ответ так сильно, словно не может допустить и мысли, чтобы его отпустить.  
  
— Думаешь, у моей мамы тоже это? — спрашивает Исак и чувствует, как Эвен пожимает плечами.  
  
— Биполярка — не единственное расстройство, при котором случаются такие приступы, — объясняет он, и Исак делает вид, что не слышит, как дрожит его голос, и просто переплетает их пальцы. — Это может быть шизофрения или ещё что-то.  
  
От этой мысли на глаза Исака снова наворачиваются слёзы, и он пытается их сморгнуть, но потом сдаётся и разрешает им скатиться по щекам. — Что же мне делать?  
  
— Ты не вернёшься домой, — мягко произносит Эвен, но в его голосе слышится убеждение, с которым невозможно спорить. — Ты можешь пожить у меня, и мы… Исак, я правда думаю, что мы должны вызвать скорую для твоей мамы. Если вчера всё было так плохо, она могла причинить себе вред. Но даже если она этого не сделала, ей всё равно нужно обратиться к врачу.  
  
Мысль, что мама сейчас одна и, возможно, пострадала физически, заставляет сердце тревожно забиться, но Эвен сжимает его плечо, когда слышит, что Исак дышит чаще, и это помогает немного успокоиться.  
  
— Я могу позвонить, хочешь? — предлагает Эвен, гладя Исака по волосам и спине.   
— Почему бы тебе не пойти и не поболтать с Эскилем пару минут? Может, обсудить с ним, что происходит. Я приду, когда всё сделаю.  
  
Исак кивает, не в силах сделать что-то ещё, и поднимается с кровати, а потом быстро возвращается, чтобы изо всех сил обнять Эвена.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдыхает он.  
  
Эвен крепко обнимает его, и как-то так получается, что сокрушительная тяжесть в груди Исака становится чуточку меньше.  
  
*  
  
К девяти часам вечера Исак лежит на втором ярусе кровати, устроив голову на груди Эвена. Спортивная сумка с его одеждой валяется на полу у лестницы. Его маму положили в больницу и начали лечение, но Эвен не заставил его остаться с ней. Исак отправил сообщение отцу, но не ждёт от него ответа в ближайшее время. Он опустошён. Эмоционально, физически, психически. Порой недели проходили быстрее, чем тянутся последние двадцать четыре часа.  
  
В кои-то веки Исак находится на пороге сна, но сквозь туман усталости одна мысль не даёт ему покоя.  
  
Эвен признался ему сегодня в чём-то очень важном. В чём-то, что наверняка боялся признать с момента их знакомства. В чём-то, о чём не хотел говорить в тот момент. И у Исака не было шанса принять эту информацию, поддержать его.  
  
Ему нужно успокоить Эвена.  
  
Опершись на локоть, Исак поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Эвеном. — Я знаю… я знаю, что не очень-то справился с ситуацией с мамой, и я не всегда хорошо о ней думал, когда она болела, но я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что с тобой всё иначе. Я… моя мама должна была заботиться обо мне, а вместо этого мне пришлось заботиться о ней, но я не знал, как.  
  
Он останавливается, чтобы перевести дух, проглатывая желание расплакаться и отказываясь отводить взгляд от лица Эвена.  
  
— Но… то, что у тебя биполярка… это ничего не меняет, Эвен. Я по-прежнему хочу быть с тобой. Я… я наверняка буду иногда лажать, и тебе нужно будет мне многое рассказать об этом, но встреча с тобой — одна из лучших вещей, которые со мной случались, и единственное, что изменилось сегодня, — ты начал мне нравиться ещё больше.  
  
Эвен какое-то мгновение с явным удивлением молча смотрит на него, потом кладёт ему руку на шею и притягивает к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Исак не сопротивляется, охотно упирается лбом в лоб Эвена, пока их губы ищут утешения друг в друге.  
  
Поцелуй длится недолго, потому что они оба смертельно устали, чтобы даже думать о чём-то большем, но Исак чувствует такое же удовлетворение, когда возвращает голову на грудь Эвена, как если бы они делали что-то более смелое.  
  
— Исак, — шепчет Эвен мгновение спустя.  
  
— Ммм?  
  
— Думаю, я влюбляюсь в тебя.  
  
Исак замирает, чувствуя, что впервые за этот день по-настоящему улыбается, гладит кончиками пальцев грудь Эвена, скрытую хлопком футболки.  
  
— Я уверен, что влюбляюсь в тебя, — отвечает он.  
  
*  
  
На следующее утро они лежат в кровати Эвена. Они проснулись примерно двадцать минут назад, но ни один из них пока не предпринял попытку пошевелиться. По правде говоря, Исак находит в этом успокоение — в этих нескольких минутах, когда не нужно думать ни о чём кроме того, как мурашки бегут по телу, пока пальцы Эвена гладят его спину под футболкой.  
  
Тишину нарушает Эвен, и Исак ничего не может поделать со своим телом, которое мгновенно напрягается.  
  
— Я думаю, ты должен рассказать Юнасу.  
  
Исак осторожно поднимает голову с груди Эвена и настороженно смотрит в его глаза.  
  
— Исак, он твой лучший друг, — тихо убеждает его тот. — Тебе не обязательно рассказывать ему о нас, если не хочешь, но по крайней мере расскажи о своей маме. Он всё равно узнает. Разве не лучше, если он узнает от тебя?  
  
Дело в том, что по сути Исак знает, что Эвен прав. Он знает, что должен поговорить с Юнасом, знает, что многое скрывал от него в последнее время. Но знать, что он должен рассказать Юнасу и  _на самом деле_  рассказать ему — совершенно разные вещи. С чего он вообще начнёт?  
  
— Я не хочу скрывать тебя, — говорит Исак спустя мгновение, и, как только слова срываются с губ, он понимает, что это правда. Он не хочет, чтобы Эвен был его секретом, не теперь, когда он так невероятно терпелив с ним, когда он даёт ему ощущение силы и стабильности, на которые Исак опирался последние полтора месяца. — Я… я хочу рассказать ему, просто это…  
  
— Страшно? — говорит Эвен с понимающей улыбкой. Он гладит рукой поясницу Исака, наклоняется вперёд и осторожно прижимается лбом к его лбу. — Я могу пойти с тобой, если хочешь.  
  
Исак хочет сказать да — хочет, чтобы рядом была защита в лице Эвена — но в результате качает головой. — Нет, я должен сделать это сам.  
  
Эвен понимающе кивает, а потом в его глазах вспыхивает искорка надежды. — Можно я расскажу моим друзьям?  
  
Сердце Исака начинает биться чуть быстрее, стоит представить, что брат Саны узнает. Мысли путаются от одной лишь вероятности, что  _Сана_  узнает и всем расскажет — хотя он не думает, что она правда это сделает — но он отмахивается от них и кивает. — Ты не обязан был хранить этот секрет.  
  
— Ты был не готов, — отвечает Эвен, и в этом чувствуется такая абсолютная поддержка, что Исак не знает, что сделал, чтобы заслужить такого парня. — На самом деле… возможно, я тоже не был готов. Я даже не говорил им, что я пансексуал. Они в любом случае могли плохо отреагировать.  
  
— Этого не случится, — настаивает Исак. — Они твои лучшие друзья, они тебя любят.  
  
Уголки рта Эвена изгибаются в улыбке, и он наклоняется вперёд и легонько стучит по кончику носа Исака указательным пальцем. — Помни об этом, когда будешь говорить с Юнасом.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза, но даже не пытается скрыть улыбку, когда Эвен притягивает его к себе, и он прячет лицо у него на груди.  
  
Они лежат в кровати вместе, чувствуя вновь обретённую решительность, и Исак думает, что у них всё будет хорошо.

* * *

 

У Эвена так громко стучит кровь в ушах, что он практически не слышит разговора вокруг себя. Когда он последний раз прислушивался, Адам говорил о какой-то девушке, но последние пять минут Эвен копался в телефоне, пытаясь успокоиться, так что, вероятно, они уже сменили тему.  
  
Сообщение от Исака — просто сердечко в ответ на его прощание, когда он добрался до Элиаса — заставляет его наконец перейти к активным действиям, поэтому он откладывает телефон и смотрит на своих друзей, собравшихся в гостиной. Он их любит и по собственному опыту знает, насколько понимающими они могут быть. Они были рядом во время последствий его маниакального эпизода, даже когда он отчаянно старался их оттолкнуть. Они были друзьями намного лучшими, чем он заслуживал, но Эвен ничего не может поделать с нервной дрожью, когда открывает рот, чтобы заговорить.  
  
— Парни.  
  
Должно быть, он действительно был тихим весь день, потому что стоит ему заговорить, как все пятеро моментально замолкают и смотрят на него.  
  
Набравшись смелости, Эвен делает глубокий вдох и чувствует, как уголки рта изгибаются в улыбке, стоит ему лишь подумать об Исаке. — Я встретил парня, — признаётся он.  
На мгновение в комнате повисает тишина, которую нарушает Элиас.  
  
— Ладно, когда ты говоришь «встретил парня», ты имеешь в виду, что завёл нового друга и таким образом признаёшься, что нашёл нам замену, или ты имеешь в виду, что у тебя новое  _увлечение_?  
  
— Не увлечение, — качает головой Эвен, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать улыбку, и продолжает, — он… он мой бойфренд.  
  
Лишь после того, как он произнёс эти слова, он ощущает растущее беспокойство. Но прежде чем Эвен успевает начать паниковать из-за реакции друзей, Мутта жалобно восклицает:  
— Ты же расстался с Соней всего два с половиной месяца назад. Как тебе удалось найти кого-то нового? Чувак, ты должен научить меня своим штучкам.  
  
Эвен смеётся, качая головой, и чувствует, как тяжесть в груди уступает место облегчению.  
  
— Кто он? — интересуется Микаэль, который всегда задаёт самые важные вопросы, всегда больше остальных беспокоится о благополучии Эвена.  
  
— Его зовут Исак, — отвечает Эвен, стараясь не вылить на них поток информации, ведь об Исаке он может говорить бесконечно. — Он учится в Ниссен. Мы познакомились на вечеринке пару месяцев назад.  
  
— Погоди, вы уже так долго вместе? — удивлённо восклицает Юсеф, вскинув брови.  
  
Эвен пожимает плечами. — Исак не был готов рассказать кому-то о нас тогда, но он думает, что теперь готов.  
  
— Так ты  _поэтому_  постоянно таскался с телефоном последние два месяца, словно тебе его хирург пришил к руке? — фыркнув поинтересовался Адам. — Я думал, что ты устал от нас, чувак.  
  
— Да нет, — ухмыляется Эвен. — Мне просто нравится говорить с ним, вот и всё.  
  
Это небольшое признание встречают хором стонов и доброжелательных подколок, и Эвен наслаждается этим, чувствует лёгкость от осознания, что его друзья знают и не возражают. Он столько недель думал лишь о том, чтобы успокоить и примирить Исака с мыслью о признании в собственной ориентации, что совсем не обращал внимания на своё беспокойство о реакции друзей. Но теперь, когда они так легко приняли его, Эвен осознаёт, как он боялся, что всё будет иначе.  
  
И, когда они начинают засыпать его вопросами о том, как они с Исаком начали встречаться и когда Эвен их с ним познакомит, он чувствует, что наконец всё сложилось. С декабря ему казалось, что его жизнь идёт в неверном направлении, но сейчас… Сейчас Эвен уверен, что нашёл путь к себе, к тому, как всё и должно было быть.  
  
*  
  
Исак сидит с Юнасом и ест кебаб уже двадцать минут и никак не наберётся смелости заговорить о важных для себя вещах. Он живёт в доме Эвена уже пять дней, а вчера его парень рассказал о них своим друзьям, и Исак действительно совсем-совсем не знает, как продолжать врать. (Правда, он точно так же совсем-совсем не знает, как он должен рассказать обо всём Юнасу).  
  
Когда в рассказе наступает пауза, Исак наконец заставляет себя заговорить.  
  
— Ммм, Юнас? — Его голос звучит хрипло, и Исак поспешно откашливается и откусывает кусок кебаба, чтобы не встречаться глазами с другом, который с любопытством смотрит на него.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я… Кое-что произошло с моей мамой, — тихо отвечает Исак, проглатывая комок в горле. В понедельник, когда он пришёл навестить её, он столкнулся с отцом, и они даже поговорили, что и как будет дальше. Он не очень уверен, что чувствует из-за того, что отец не возражает, чтобы он жил у Эвена, пока мама в больнице. С одной стороны, он рад, что отец, кажется, принял его. Но с другой — Исак в бешенстве, что отец не собирается быть настоящим блядь отцом и вернуться домой, чтобы позаботиться о сыне, который в данный момент практически стал бомжом.  
  
— Она в порядке? — спрашивает Юнас, обеспокоенно хмуря брови. — А ты?  
  
— Она… она сейчас в больнице, — говорит Исак, резко втягивая в себя воздух. — Они считают, что у неё шизофрения… Я пока ещё не очень много знаю.  
  
Юнас реагирует с опозданием в полсекунды, но потом бросает кебаб на скамейку и крепко хватает Исака за плечо. — Чёрт, Исак. Ты один дома? Тебе нужно место, где пожить?  
  
И Исак испытывает к нему огромную благодарность, потому что несмотря ни на что Юнас всегда поддерживал его. Несмотря ни на что Юнас всегда старался защитить его, и Исак любит его за это, ценит их дружбу больше, чем что-либо.  
  
Именно об этом он напоминается себе, когда набирается духу, чтобы произнести следующие слова.  
  
— Всё нормально, — хрипло шепчет он. — Я… я живу у Эвена.  
  
Юнас недоуменно морщится, и Исак старается не дрожать под его взглядом. — Кто такой Эвен?  
  
Исак делает глубокий вдох и смотрит прямо перед собой, уставившись на дерево в другой стороне парка. — Помнишь вечеринку Бакка, на которую мы ходили несколько месяцев назад?  
  
Он украдкой смотрит на Юнаса, когда тот не отвечает сразу же, и видит, что он по-прежнему хмурится.  
  
— Какое это имеет отношение к… — Юнас останавливается на полуслове и смотрит на Исака. — Погоди, это тот парень, который поделился с тобой травкой?  
  
Исак молча кивает.  
  
— Исак, почему ты живёшь у какого-то непонятного парня, которого встретил несколько месяцев назад? — Голос Юнаса звучит не резко, но по тону очень близок к этому. И Исак знает, что он не сердится — скорее беспокоится — но не может не паниковать. — Вы… вы с ним друзья или…?  
  
И вот оно. Вот его возможность. Он просто обязан это сказать.  
  
Вместо этого он встречается глазами с Юнасом, безмолвно молит его понять и выдыхает тихое:  
— Не друзья.  
  
Лицо Юнаса немного проясняется, а потом он кивает, совсем чуть-чуть склоняя голову. — Больше, чем друзья?  
  
Исак прикусывает щёку изнутри, сжимает свои трясущиеся руки и коротко кивает.  
  
Он ждёт осуждения, хоть какой-то реакции, но ничего не происходит. Просто Юнас чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы на его плече и улыбается. — Всё нормально. Эй, Исак… Все хорошо.  
  
Исак судорожно выдыхает и не протестует, когда Юнас притягивает его к себе, быстро обнимая.  
  
— Он присматривает за тобой? — спрашивает он, снова инстинктивно желая защищать Исака, и это так знакомо, что Исак испытывает колоссальное облегчение.  
  
— Да, он потрясающий, — честно отвечает он, робко улыбаясь. — Прости, что не сказал тебе раньше, просто я…  
  
— Исак, я понимаю, — и в голосе Юнаса до смешного много желания ободрить его. — Это ты  _меня_ прости, если я когда-то заставил тебя подумать, что ты не можешь поговорить со мной об этом. Я… ты мой лучший друг, и я всегда с тобой, ясно? Это никогда не изменится.  
  
Исак кивает и бормочет «окей», трёт глаза тыльной стороной руки. Он не может поверить, что всё наконец закончено. Что Юнас знает и смотрит на него, как раньше, не избегает. Всё хорошо!  
  
— И… Я понимаю, что круто, наверное, ночевать со своим парнем каждый день и всё такое, но… Ты же знаешь, что можешь пожить у меня, если нужно, да? — продолжает Юнас. — Или у Эвы, она бы разрешила тебе. Просто помни, что у тебя есть и другие варианты, ладно?  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Исак, стараясь вложить в свой голос всю испытываемую благодарность. — Я чувствую себя лучше… зная, что ты знаешь.  
  
Юнас пихает его плечом в плечо и широко улыбается. — Расскажи мне об Эвене.  
  
*  
  
Всё становится немного проще теперь, когда их друзья знают. Им не нужно больше урезать время для общения, и Исак понимает, что жить намного легче, когда вокруг оказываются поддерживающие их люди.  
  
Каждые несколько дней он навещает маму. Это тяжело, и он до сих пор не очень знает, как вести себя с ней или что говорить, но рядом всегда Юнас или Эвен, или мама Эвена, и они готовы протянуть руку помощи, когда это необходимо.  
  
Жизнь Исака в данный момент с большой натяжкой можно назвать идеальной — и всё же она немного лучше, чем раньше. Он знает, что у него по-прежнему масса нерешённых проблем: он всё ещё практически не общается с отцом, он понимает, что ему ещё много нужно сделать, чтобы принять самого себя, он по-прежнему учится, как правильно вести себя с мамой и Эвеном — но всё же дела понемногу налаживаются.  
  
Проходит несколько дней после окончания учебного года (чуть больше месяца, как он живёт у Эвена), когда ему звонит Эскиль.  
  
Он поддерживает связь Исаком с той ночи в клубе, раз в несколько дней шлёт ему сообщения на Фейсбуке, чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке. И хотя обычно Исак притворяется, что его это раздражает, на самом деле он ценит, что Эскиль изо всех сил пытается показать, что ему не всё равно.  
  
Когда он говорит, что Нура съезжает и что у них есть свободная комната, Исак не знает, что ответить. Но когда он начинает рассуждать логически, то понимает, что должен ответить утвердительно.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно уезжать, — говорит Эвен, гладя его по бокам, когда Исак рассказывает ему обо всём вечером. — Мои родители не против, что ты здесь. А  _я_  просто в восторге от этого. — Он улыбается, наклоняясь к Исаку, и тот встречает поцелуй с ответной улыбкой.  
  
— Мне нравится здесь, — отвечает Исак, не обращая внимания на то, как краснеют щёки, и играет завязками худи Эвена. — Но я думаю, что для наших отношений ещё рановато _по-настоящему_  жить вместе.  
  
— Если у тебя будет своя комната в общежитии, это будет означать ночёвки без присмотра родителей, — заявляет Эвен, с усмешкой играя бровями.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза, качая головой, и отказывается поддаваться рвущемуся наружу смеху. — Нам также не придётся втискиваться в твою кровать каждую ночь.  
  
Эвен хмыкает, оскорблённый его издёвкой:  
— Эй! Через коридор есть свободная комната, если хочешь…  
  
Исак заставляет его замолчать, закрыв ему рот рукой. — Ты знаешь, что я не хочу, — говорит он, заменяя руку своими губами и вовлекая Эвена в неторопливый поцелуй.  
  
— Я так и думал, — шепчет Эвен, пропуская пальцы сквозь пряди волос Исака и углубляя поцелуй. Они перестают говорить, позволяя себе потеряться друг в друге, пока их губы не начинает покалывать, а сердца — биться в едином ритме. Эвен по-прежнему заставляет Исака дрожать, по-прежнему заставляет чувствовать, словно целая галактика взрывается у него перед глазами каждый раз, когда они целуются.  
  
— Если ты считаешь, что тебе нужно собственное жильё, малыш, то соглашайся, — говорит ему Эвен несколько минут спустя, с ласковой улыбкой касаясь большим пальцем губ Исака. — Я буду рядом несмотря ни на что.  
  
Немногие люди раньше говорили эти слова Исаку и действительно имели это в виду… Но, когда их произносит Эвен, у Исака нет причин сомневаться.  
  
*  
  
Исак осматривает свою новую комнату с чувством, похожим на удовлетворение, заполнившим его изнутри.  
  
Он не знает, что выйдет из совместного проживания с Эскилем и Линн, но уверен, что это наиболее подходящее место для него сейчас. Ему нужна своя комната, своё пространство, где он сможет спрятаться от всего мира, если понадобится. Он пока не чувствует, что это его дом из-за остатков мебели Нуры и занавесок на окне, которые выбирал не он, но Исак думает, что когда-нибудь это изменится.  
  
Вся его жизнь грустно упакована в чемодан и пару коробок, но в этой квартире есть что-то уютное, что-то, что заставляет его думать, что когда-нибудь он будет здесь своим.  
Когда Эвен входит в комнату с коробкой в руках, Исак выныривает из своих мыслей и, обернувшись, замечает, как улыбается его парень.  
  
— Это последняя, — говорит Эвен, опуская коробку на пол, и берёт Исака за руку. Тот позволяет утянуть себя на матрас, который в данный момент лежит посреди комнаты. Поёрзав немного, они укладываются на бок и скользят взглядами по лицам друг к другу.  
И практически мгновенно Исак чувствует, как его наполняет спокойствие — ему кажется, что он бы лежать сейчас на траве в саду дома, где проходит какая-то случайная вечеринка, или в укромном уголке у озера Лютванн, или на полу спальни Эвена, или здесь — в месте, где вот-вот начнётся новый этап его жизни.  
  
Он чувствует себя спокойным, он чувствует себя смелым, и он чувствует, что способен сделать что угодно, когда Эвен рядом.  
  
Спустя несколько долгих мгновений, наполненных взглядами и тайными улыбками, Исак ухмыляется. — Почему мы всегда лежим на полу?  
  
Эвен вскидывает брови и обхватывает рукой лицо Исака. — Я тебе уже говорил, это наше безопасное место.  
  
У них уже был подобный разговор, это словно танец, к которому они возвращаются, но на этот раз у Исака нет сомнений.  
  
— Ты моё безопасное место, — говорит он, встречаясь взглядом с Эвеном.  
  
Они целуются, и в пространстве между их губами располагается вселенная — вселенная, которая целиком и полностью принадлежит им.


End file.
